Poisoned
by bholley
Summary: Hermione is badly injured by a dark poison and has to rely on Harry to pull her through the sickness and pain, and the days following. Their relationship grows.  Set in POA around the Crookshanks/Scabbers incident.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: During POA

Summary: Hermione is badly injured by a dark poison and has to rely on Harry to pull her through the sickness and pain, even if she can't see him.

Harry and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor commons room, working on potions essays when a shout from the direction of the boys' dorm rooms roused them.

"Your cat killed Scabbers!" Ron screamed at Hermione from the top of the stairs.

"No he didn't!" Hermione exclaimed. "How could he? He's been in my dorm all day!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Ron shouted as he ran to where they sat and grabbed her wrist roughly and began hauling her toward the dorm.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed at this sudden violent outburst and rushed after them. "Easy, mate!"

Ron bounded up the steps, dragging Hermione behind. As her feet hit the first step, it turned to a slope and her feet fell from under her and she slid with a brief shriek.

"RON!" She shouted angrily. "Stop this at once!"

Her cry was echoed by Harry, who was at the foot of the slope, unable to climb them and stop Ron.

The boy did not stop. He tightened his grip on her arm and hauled her up the stairs that rapidly turned to a slide as she touched them. She cried out in pain as he wrenched her arm to pull her to the landing, where he left her on her knees and ran into the dorm. He came out dragging a sheet which he shoved in front of Hermione's face as she knelt on the landing.

"There's BLOOD! And Scabbers is gone!" He shouted, his face turning as red as his hair.

Harry managed to crawl up the steep slope using one of the pokers from the fire as leverage. He hauled himself up beside Hermione and examined the sheet.

"Ron!" Harry shouted reproachfully. "That's not blood. It's ketchup! How could you accuse Hermione of something like that so quickly?" The girl in question had gone quite white and wasn't even looking at the sheet before her. She was still on her knees, clutching her wrist to her body.

"I still think Crookshanks had something to do with this," bellowed Ron. "That cat has had it in for my Scabbers since the day they met!"

"Ron," Harry began angrily, "you have absolutely no evidence. That rat of yours is probably wandering around in your bed, looking for whatever other food you left in it. At least look!" Ron stormed off, but not toward the dorm. He stomped down the stairs that had reappeared and thundered out the portrait hole.

"What is WRONG with him?" Harry wondered aloud before looking to his companion. Hermione was taking very shallow breaths and looked like she were about to faint.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted in shock at her condition.

"Harry… my arm… he did something to it!" She muttered, dazedly. She let him pull it from her body to where he could see it. It didn't look visibly deformed, but a small puncture wound had now appeared on the underside of her wrist and it was bleeding steadily. Her eyelids were flickering as she collapsed to rest on her side. Her breath became even shorter as if she were being choked. Harry began to panic. He quickly took her into his arms and rushed toward the hospital wing.

As soon as Ron was outside the castle, something dropped to the grass with a plop from his robes. Pettigrew once again turned into a man, as he had in Ron's dorm room. The boy was still under the _imperious_ curse and didn't even flinch as his pet turned into a rat-like man in front of his eyes. Pettigrew commanded the boy to drop the syringe he still held grasped in his hand, and promptly vanished it. Then he transformed back into a rat, hopped back into Ron's robes, and sent the boy on a lonely trek to the closest floo - in Hogsmeade.

Hermione had fallen into unconsciousness as Harry rushed to the hospital wing, her body cradled in his arms. He tried not to jolt her too hard, but he was more concerned about her life than her comfort at the moment. She was not breathing much if at all when he made it to the door. Madame Pomfrey received them immediately and led Harry to a vacant bed, where he gently laid Hermione's still body down. Healer Pomfrey was casting diagnostic and stabilizing spells on the girl faster than Harry could believe possible. All Harry could think to do was to take Hermione's hand and display the puncture wound in her wrist to the healer, who immediately stopped to examine it.

"Ron… had her wrist… think he stabbed her with something." Harry gasped, out of breath from his dead sprint to the wing. Madame Pomfrey put a small vial over the mark and, after casting a vacuum spell on the container, a small amount of blood and serum drained into it. Upon isolating and magically testing the sample, Madame Pomfrey paled slightly and rushed to get a cauldron heating.

"It's a dark poison - illegal, created and mixed only by death eaters." She shouted back to Harry, who was looking quite alarmed at the expression on the medi-witch's face.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked in a panic.

He received no response as Madame Pomfrey called through the floo for Snape to send some ingredients through, which she quickly mixed into a potion.

As this was happening, Harry kept a close eye on Hermione. She was pale and cold, and her breathing was very shallow. Harry took her uninjured hand and squeezed it, feeling her racing pulse through her wrist.

"Hang on Hermione," Harry whispered.

The medi-witch soon rushed to Hermione's bedside. She was carrying, to Harry's alarm, a needle and syringe. The syringe was filled, presumably, with the potion she had just made. She popped the needle onto it and quickly injected it into a vein in Hermione's arm. Moments later, a spasm went through the unconscious girl's body.

"Stand back, Harry!" Madame Pomfrey warned. "She will be fine in a few moments."

Harry reluctantly moved away from his friend as she thrashed around briefly, and then lay quite still. He cautiously approached Hermione's body as she lay on the bed, closely followed by Madame Pomfrey. The medi-witch cast a few more diagnostic spells and seemed satisfied.

"She will be fine now, Harry." She said, seeing his concern.

"What did it - the poison - do to her?" He asked, shaken, as he gently touched her still arm.

"It's a poison with multiple, but not long-lasting effects. Most symptoms will last for 24 hours, the others for the rest of the week. She will more than likely remain unconscious for 30 more minutes, but after she wakes, she will be blinded, mute, and feverish. Those are just the physical effects. Emotionally, she will experience what is known as the Terror. The symptoms are described as being locked in a room full of dementors. Those effects are minimized by physical touch. The fact that you, Harry, are close to her and care for her well-being, means that you need to be here with her to preserve her mental state. If left alone for too long, she could end up like the Longbottoms."

Harry paled at this information and subconsciously moved closer to his friend, taking her hand in his.

"The only symptoms that will last for the rest of the week are pain in her joints that will make walking difficult, a dull ache in her left hand from the residual poison, and nightmares. She may also retain her blindness for up to two weeks. Of course, she will need to stay here in the hospital ward to make sure she does not get any worse, but in a few days she may be able to attend a few classes with your help, should you agree to give it." Harry nodded profusely.

"Of course I'll help her. She's my best friend!" The boy exclaimed, hovering over Hermione protectively.

"Good," the healer said. "She will need your affection and care very much this week."

Madame Pomfrey gently bandaged Hermione's bleeding wrist and draped a blanket over the unconscious girl.

"It will help her immensely if you are touching her at all times in some way. You will probably need to lie by her side tonight and possibly future nights as she recovers. I trust you will not take advantage of her in any way." Harry spluttered and turned red, rendered speechless.

"I thought not," the woman said with a faint smile. "She should be just fine."

Harry sat down on the bed next to his best friend and held her hand. He put a hand on her forehead and found that the fever was already setting in. Madame Pomfrey walked over as Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. Harry was dismayed to find them blank and cloudy, her pupils different sizes and generally non functioning. A flash of pain crossed her face and she cried out mutely.

"Hermione!" Harry called, squeezing her hand. "It's okay. I'm here." Her mouth formed silent words.

_Where am I?_

"You're in the hospital wing, dear," Healer Pomfrey cut in as Harry helped Hermione sit up. "Harry is right, everything is going to be okay. You were poisoned by a dark poison. Somebody attacked you. Don't worry, Mr. Potter. We have people investigating the incident already."

The healer went on to explain the symptoms of Hermione's affliction to the girl, who simply sat in shock at the end.

"I'm not going to leave you, Hermione. I'll be right here the whole time. If you're okay with it, I'll lie down beside you to keep the Terror away." She squeezed his hand and nodded. Tears were beginning to well up in her blank eyes. She closed them and bent her head down into her arms. Harry gently wrapped his arms around her shaking body. She was excessively warm to the touch as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered softly into her hair as he rubbed her back. He felt her open her mouth and try to speak, but upon remembering that she couldn't talk, she dissolved into tears once more.

"I can't give you a dreamless sleep potion, Hermione. It will cause the Terror to last twice as long." Madame Pomfrey said, gently patting the girl's leg under the blanket.

Hermione had pulled away slightly, but upon hearing that she reached out for Harry with both hands, not heeding the bulky bandage on her left. He gently took both her hands in his as the distraught look on her face softened at the touch.

"Keep close, you two." Madame Pomfrey advised. "You'll be safe with Harry here. I'm sure of it. It's getting late. Are you tired, Hermione?" The girl nodded although reluctantly. Harry could tell she was feeling the dementor-like effects of the poison. He sensed her nervousness through her trembling hands.

"If it's okay with you… I'll hold you." Harry suggested with a gentle squeeze of her hands. She nodded and relaxed as he wrapped his arms securely around her shaking body. She sighed as some of her tension melted away. Harry smiled. He was glad to relieve some of her pain.

"Lay down now, and sleep. You'll feel better in about 23 hours, and the more of it you spend asleep, the better. Harry will be with you, dear. You won't be alone. Sleep," Madame Pomfrey said soothingly as she helped Harry lower Hermione back down. Harry settled down beside her, one arm still around her shoulders, one wrapped protectively around her waist. She turned her head and without really realizing it, tucked her head under his chin. He could smell her hair and the sweat beginning to form from her fever. He thought she smelled quite nice and a smile began spreading rapidly over his face as he held her close.

Madame Pomfrey, silent now, turned out the lights and retired to her own quarters, but slept lightly in case her dangerously ill charge should worsen. She was not too worried. If anybody could keep the Terror away from Hermione for the next several hours, it would be the boy holding her now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione drifted in and out of a fitful sleep that night due to the fever, but the Terror never visited her. Harry slept through the night, his arms wrapped around Hermione. No nightmares plagued him, and he would later state that it was the best night's sleep he'd ever had. Hermione's fever had broken by the next morning and she slept soundly. Harry got up briefly to use the loo, and when he came back, Hermione was shaking and twitching. He was quite alarmed at her condition, but when he put his hand on her shoulder, she immediately relaxed. He lay down beside her again. In another 12 hours, the Terror would no longer be a factor in Hermione's recovery. She should also regain her sight and speech. These thoughts encouraged the boy as he was altogether unnerved by how adversely the poison had affected his friend.

Dumbledore visited later that morning to get the memory of the incident from Harry to put in the pensieve and examine. Harry was excessively confused about the whole situation. Even though Ron was often irrational and explosive, he was usually willing to see sense when given a sound argument. Harry found it very uncharacteristic that Ron would grab and drag Hermione like he did, and to make and administer a poison… Ron was failing potions. There was no way he could have made it himself, and no matter how angry he might have been with Hermione and Crookshanks, he would never have _poisoned_ her, would he? There had been no sign of him since. Professor McGonagall had visited to check on her two Gryffindors before she left to participate in the investigation, but was unable to supply any information, or else had been unwilling.

Hermione slept securely through the early morning and woke slowly around 10. Still unable to see or speak as the 24 hours were not up, Hermione allowed Madame Pomfrey and Harry to gently administer water and some light bread as well as another round of curative potions. The potions made her drowsy. She began to fall asleep, feeling secure with Harry's warmth at her side. Neville brought Harry's books from the dorm, but the boy had little interest in them. He wanted to go ride a broom or go to quidditch practice after classes ended, but he couldn't bear to leave Hermione, knowing that the Terror would still hold sway over her until 6 PM that evening. He stayed then, the whole day by her side as she drifted about in a restless sleep.

As 7 PM neared, Hermione began to wake. After stirring sporadically for a few minutes, she opened her eyes to see… nothing. Therefore, she was unable to see the disappointed and saddened look that passed over Harry's face as he saw that her eyes were still unfocused and blank. She choked out a small cry of fear and confusion and just as quickly felt Harry's hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione? Hermione, it's going to be okay." He insisted, shocked at the unusual look of panic on her face. "Madame Pomfrey said it might last a while longer, don't worry."

"H-Harry?" She asked, her voice cracking painfully.

"It's okay. I'm here, and I'm not going to leave you," he said fervently. She visibly relaxed, although the look on her face hardly faded.

"Ron, he…" she began coughing painfully. Harry lifted her into a reclining position and helped her take a few sips of water. She cleared her throat and began again.

"Ron… something was wrong with him," she began, putting her uninjured hand to her forehead, trying to recall the memory. "His eyes… it looked like he wasn't all there… I wish I could _think straight!_" She finished angrily, slamming fists on the bed and wincing as her swollen, injured hand jolted painfully.

"Shh, don't hurt yourself," Harry admonished as he took her hands in his. She relaxed and he helped her lie back down as she continued.

"It wasn't him, not really," she reflected. "I think he was under the… uh…" she trailed off with a groan, her eyes narrowing in pain.

"Imperious curse?" Harry finished for her. "But by who?"

"I don't know…" she murmured. "Everything hurts…" she shuddered in pain. "Cold…"

"They'll find him," Harry said soothingly, smoothing her wild brown hair back from her sweaty forehead. He was concerned to find her skin hot to the touch. The fever had come back.

"They'll find out what happened, but you're more important right now. Please get better, Hermione." She nodded and closed her sightless eyes as Harry lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Subconsciously she turned toward his warmth.

"Thank you… Harry," she whispered as she relaxed into his embrace. She was unaccustomed to this physical affection from her friend, but she found that she quite enjoyed it. Even know-it-alls like to be held after all, she silently thought as she drifted off to sleep, her pain alleviated for the moment. Madame Pomfrey returned from to her office from the floo to find the two Gryffindors asleep in a warm embrace. Both were smiling faintly.

"Poor dear…" the healer murmured gently, feeling the heat from the girl's forehead. Madame Pomfrey returned to her office to retrieve another potion. She filled another syringe with it and injected it into the sleeping girl's arm. She woke with a gasp, bringing Harry into wakefulness as well, but the relaxant in the potion soon had Hermione lying still once more. The medi-witch paced quietly to Harry's side and spoke softly in his ear.

"Did she wake before, Harry?"

"Yes, but she still can't see. She told me she thinks Ron was under the imperious curse, but she couldn't think clearly at all. It made her angry," he said with a hint of a wistful smile. "She said everything hurts. What did you give her?"

"A relaxant, dear. Now that the 24 hour Terror is no longer a factor, we can give her potions to help with the pain and tension. It also had a fever reducer. In a few hours, the potion Professor Snape suggested will be complete and it should help her heal faster."

"Is there any news on…"

"The case?" She interrupted. "No, dear. Half of the faculty are off searching the area and the ministry is on full alert. There are aurors everywhere, even on the grounds. A death eater attack on your muggleborn friend in the middle of the castle is a very serious matter. I fear this is going to as much of an uproar as the chamber of secrets event last year."

Harry nodded gravely, before the medi-witch spoke again.

" On another note, I think you will be glad to know that the dementors have been banished from the school and replaced with fully trained aurors, as the monsters have proven quite ineffective and difficult to control." This was greeted with a huge smile from Harry.

Madame Pomfrey felt Hermione's forehead again. The fever had gone down drastically and she was now resting peacefully.

"You may get up and move about, Mr. Potter. She is no longer in danger of the Terror, but will be quite alarmed to find herself alone and still blind. I must assist in the search for her attacker, as I am also an auror, so I will not be able to attend you at all times like I should. If you should need anything, please floo Severus through my office." Harry paled at this request.

"You will find him quite obliging. He will not cause you any undue problems, for as an ex-death eater himself, he is possibly in even more danger than muggleborns at the moment. He-who-must-not-be-named hates traitors more than he hates even Dumbledore." The boy nodded, and turned to look at Hermione. She was breathing slowly and evenly, fast asleep.

"How long will she sleep?" He asked quietly.

"The deep sleep should last for an hour. She may wake afterwards, but I will return before the painkillers wear off. Need to get something, dear?"

"I thought she'd like a book when she wakes. When she can see again, I mean. Perhaps I could read to her until then?"

"I think she would like that, dear." The medi-witch smiled. "I'm still concerned about leaving you two alone. Not that I don't trust you, Harry." She said quickly as Harry's face turned red. "If I am unable to return for an emergency, you will need some help. So, Dobby?" She called. The elf appeared beside her.

"Missus Pomfrey called for Dobby?" He asked, big eyes wide and ears splayed.

"Yes, Dobby. Please attend to these two while I am about my business. The girl, Hermione was gravely injured and must be watched. Harry agreed to stay with her. There is little else for him to do as classes have been cancelled, but you must take care of them and do whatever it is they need for you to do."

"Of course Missus Pomfrey! Dobby is eternally grateful to serve Master Harry Potter and his friend. Master Harry rescued Dobby… set him free… eternally grateful…" The elf dissolved into tears, as Harry awkwardly patted the creature's shoulder.

"N-no need for that Dobby. Please just call me Harry. Thank you for helping us." The inconsolable elf cried even harder, with tears of immense happiness. The healer looked at the boy and shrugged.

"Dobby… would you please bring our books here?" Harry asked, "I'd like to read to Hermione when she wakes."

"Of course Mast- … Harry." Dobby said and popped away.

"Here are some potions for when she wakes," Madame Pomfrey said, placing a few glass containers on a nearby table. "These are for pain, if she is in pain when she wakes. Give this green one to her as soon as she feels awake enough to take it. It will help the blindness dissipate faster." Harry thanked her and she turned to leave.

"Don't forget, you can send Dobby to bring some food for you both. Keep Hermione just eating light bread for now. She should eat after she takes the green potion. I will be back in the morning. Please change the bandage on her hand when she wakes. There is a new gauze pad with the potions." The healer said as she left via floo.

Dobby returned with Hermione's bag and some bread and water for her as well as that evening's supper for Harry and then left. Harry ate quietly in the half-light as the sun had long set. Hermione stirred at around 9 PM. Harry gently rubbed her shoulder so she would not feel alone when she woke. When she opened her eyes, they were still unfocused but were a little brighter.

"Hermione? Can you see anything?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I see… no. Not really." She said, disappointed. "I thought I saw a little bit of light for a moment, but it's gone now. What time is it?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"9 PM. You've only been asleep for a few hours," he said, gently lifting her up and propping her into a reclining position with extra pillows. "How do you feel?"

"Not too bad, actually. I don't feel so cold anymore," she said and quickly realized that Harry was still sitting quite close to her, keeping her warm.

"Madame Pomfrey left a new potion here for you. She said it would help you regain your sight and for you to take it as soon as you woke along with some bread and water. Do you think you could take it now?" Harry asked gently.

"Sure," Hermione said. Harry stood, and Hermione felt suddenly cold. A feeling of unexplainable fear came over her and she began breathing faster.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, sitting down beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" As soon as he touched her, the fear left and her breathing became normal again. Her eyes had dilated but were rapidly returning to their previous state.

"Harry… I don't think the Terror has gone…" Hermione murmured, confused and a little shocked by the swiftness of the affliction.

"Really?" Harry asked, quickly sitting down at her side. "How bad is it?"

"It's… not as bad when… you're touching me." She said, blushing.

"That's what Madame Pomfrey said would happen. You weren't awake enough to feel it before. I hope it doesn't only come into effect when you're awake…" Harry trailed off, theorizing.

"Please… don't leave me…" Hermione pleaded shakily, reaching toward him still unable to see. Harry gently wrapped his arms around his blinded friend. He held her close as she leaned toward him, her face buried in his chest. Her shaking trailed off as she warmed up and the Terror went away again. When she relaxed, Harry laid her back down on the pillows. He held one of her hands in his even as he sat close beside her.

"You're going to be okay," he said, trying to calm her. "Will you take this potion now?" She nodded, and refused to let go of his hand as he took the container and held it to her lips. She brought her bound hand up as he helped her drink it down. She grimaced as she reached the dregs and gagged and took a few deep breaths. She was confused for a moment as another cup pressed itself to her lips.

"Take a few sips of water, Hermione. It'll make the taste go away. Madame Pomfrey said you have to eat too." She nodded as she tipped the glass up and drained the contents. She was incredibly thirsty from the fevers of the day. Harry held her hand and essentially fed her a few slices of bread and made sure she didn't choke on the water he gave her afterwards. After she was done, she relaxed back onto the pillows behind her and sighed contentedly.

"Are you in any pain?" Harry asked, concerned. He had mistaken her sigh for an indication of pain.

"It's not too bad," she said simply. "I feel… sleepy now." She felt Harry's hand slide out of hers and began to panic.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" She exclaimed, reaching out to where he was.

"I won't leave you, Hermione. I need to re-bandage your hand. Hold still, I'm right here," Harry said as he began unwrapping the bandage on his friend's hand. The wound was still red and sore, but did not seem to be infected, nor was it turning strange colors, so Harry simply changed the gauze and gently wrapped it up again.

"Do you want to lie back down?" Harry asked her after tying off the bandage. She nodded. He helped her lean forward while he moved the pillows. She lay down with a grimace.

"Is the pain coming back?" He asked in concern.

"Everything is starting to ache, but the Terror is gone since you've been here," she said softly. Harry reached for one of the waiting potions.

"Here, take this. It will help with the pain and you'll be able to go to sleep easier." He helped her sit up slightly and held the container to her lips. This one evidently tasted better as there was no grimace as he lay her back down.

"Harry… please be close," she pleaded. "I don't want… those nightmares that come with the Terror."

"Is it okay with you… if I lay down beside you then?" He asked nervously.

"That's where you have been, isn't it?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, but I don't want to do that without your permission…" he said awkwardly.

"Oh Harry, I know you won't… do anything to me. Especially not now. Actually… I really like for you to be near. I trust you. More than anyone else…" she yawned sleepily. Harry smiled, feeling extremely honored by her trust, and carefully lay beside her as she relaxed and shifted slightly toward him. He briefly felt her forehead for another fever, and not finding one, he too relaxed and slipped into a dreamless sleep along with his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was woken hours later by a gentle hand shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to a sea of brown hair and the warmth of another person's head tucked beneath his chin. He turned his head slightly to see the Madame Pomfrey standing over them. The elderly witch's face was paler than usual, with dark blotches from exhaustion under her eyes, but she seemed in good spirits.

"Is everything okay, Harry?" She asked quietly, as to avoid waking Hermione who was sleeping peacefully. Harry carefully shifted so that he was able to talk without speaking into Hermione's ear. He whispered back.

"She woke earlier… I don't think the Terror is gone. She got all shaky when I stepped away for a moment to get the potions." The mediwitch frowned at this information and cast a few gentle diagnostic spells on the sleeping girl's body.

"She could have had the Terror earlier tonight, but it's gone now. She may have some resulting anxiety at being left alone, however. It's easy to be nervous when disoriented and seemingly alone. Warmth helps her stay calm?" Harry nodded.

"I also gave her one of each potion and some bread and water," he noted, indicating the table beside the bed. "She was very tired so we went to sleep. Her hand looks okay too. "

"Good. She seems to be recovering quickly and might regain her sight sometime tomorrow. In the meantime, you both must stay here. The castle is in lockdown as the aurors are performing a full building investigation of the incident. It seems they caught traces of an adult death-eater being inside the Gryffindor tower at one point or another quite recently. The door to the hospital wing has been sealed and a password placed on the floo. You are both quite safe here, although you might get some company if we find the death-eater still in the building and a fight breaks out ," she warned. Harry nodded, his eyes drooping.

Hermione stirred slightly, but didn't move much. She seemed reluctant to wake. The healer smiled gently and let the two go back to sleep. Harry turned back to his original position and held Hermione securely in his arms, willing her to know that they were safe. She seemed to understand, if only from his body language and with a contented sigh, drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione woke quite slowly. Her entire body felt heavy, even her eyelids, so she kept them closed. A comforting warmth had wrapped around her and soothed her flu-like aches. She opened her eyes very slowly. Harry was lying beside her asleep, and she was staring at the small Gryffindor Quidditch icon on his shirt.

"HARRY!" She shouted, sitting up. Her companion woke, startled to find himself looking up into Hermione's clear, unclouded brown eyes. A smile split his face.

"Hermione! You can see!"

"Yes! Oh, I'm so glad!" She said, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being here with me, Harry. It means a lot to know that you never left."

Madame Pomfrey stumbled from her office, still sleepy from the previous day's work but very happy to see Hermione feeling better. She ran a few more diagnostic spells and found that Hermione's eyesight had been completely restored over the course of the night. Hermione still had aches, but they were mostly ignored by her for the moment as she was far too excited about her newly regained sight to be too bothered. Madame Pomfrey re-bandaged her hand, which was less swollen now.

"In a few hours, after you eat, you may try to stand and walk around," the healer informed Hermione. Now able to see, she could feed herself and after Dobby brought food which Hermione reluctantly accepted. She was still holding onto her S.P.E.W ideals, but her hunger and Harry's urging drove her to make an exception. Harry convinced her to eat slowly to keep from getting sick and they enjoyed an early lunch together in the hospital wing.

After they ate, Madame Pomfrey began trying to explain the situation outside the safe haven of the hospital wing.

"The school is no longer in lockdown, and you wouldn't believe what we caught in Hogsmeade. As far as we can tell from combining Harry's pensieve memory with evidence found on the death-eater, Hermione was attacked by Ron who was under the Imperious curse - that much you two have figured out. Ron is undergoing a comprehensive psychological evaluation in St. Mungo's and will be there all week. He was under the Imperious for a few days total. As for who put him under it in the first place and how… have either of you heard of the Animagus transformation?" Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Yes I have! Professor McGonagall transformed into a tabby cat during class once. I've heard that there have been unregistered Animagi as well. Is that related?"

"Indeed it is. Ron's rat, Scabbers, is actually an unregistered Animagus. His name… Peter Pettigrew." Hermione gasped, while Harry looked patently confused.

"Peter Pettigrew was supposedly killed by Sirius Black before… your parents died." Hermione said reluctantly. "So he survived?"

"Yes. In the confrontation with Black, Pettigrew cut off his own finger and killed the muggles to frame Black. We have had an opportunity to put Pettigrew under Veritaserum and have gained the whole confession. Pettigrew is a death eater closely connected with Voldemort, and was your parent's secret keeper. He betrayed your family to Voldemort, and Sirius was sent to Azkaban instead without a trial. He escaped in order to track down Pettigrew and exact his revenge after he learned the rat was acting as someone's pet in Hogwarts." Hermione held Harry's hand as the group fell silent, digesting the information.

"So… Sirius Black didn't betray my parents, and he didn't kill Pettigrew?"

"Not yet, anyway," Madame Pomfrey said with a wry smile. "Black has been sent for by owl to be released from his sentence. I think you'll be surprised to know, Harry, that he is your Godfather."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, "I have a Godfather? Does that mean I can live with him instead of the Dursleys?" Hermione looked as excited as Harry did, having heard some of the stories of his abusive childhood.

"You have a good chance," the healer said encouragingly. "This whole fiasco has to cool down before anything happens, however, and you still have the rest of the term to finish out." Nevertheless, Harry smiled at this glimmer of hope.

"And Hermione? Will she be okay now?" He asked. Hermione frowned.

"If you want to go back to the tower I'll be fine here, Harry. You don't have to stay, although it was really nice of you to do so for so long."

"I didn't mean that I wanted to leave," Harry said quickly. "I just wish you weren't stuck in here anymore. I'm the one who's supposed to be always getting sent here with injuries of some kind or other." He grinned and Hermione's face softened. "I've enjoyed spending this time with you, I really have, but as strange as it is, I miss going to classes, eating in the hall and studying in the common room. I'm pretty sure you miss it all too." She smiled and nodded.

"Now that I can see, things are a lot better. I can read up on anything we've missed. What have we missed anyway?" She directed this last question at the healer.

"Not much, I believe. The school was put under lockdown yesterday a few hours after the attack and lasted through the subsequent investigations. Although the lockdown is over classes won't start until Monday. Today is Saturday."

There was a moment of silence as they all thought about the new information, then Hermione spoke up.

"Can I try to stand up? I'd like to be able to attend classes on Monday." Harry smiled at his eager friend while Madame Pomfrey nodded. Harry stood up from where he had been sitting on the bed beside his friend and helped her put her legs over the side of the bed. Harry and Madame Pomfrey took Hermione by the elbows and helped her stand, and slowly reduced their support until they stepped back and she was standing on her own, a wide smile on her face. She took a wobbly step forward and started to fall, but Harry was at her side in a moment, helping her stay upright. She took a few more steps on her own and then turned to go back. Her legs nearly collapsed under her, but Harry caught her and guided her back to sit on the side of the bed. He sat down beside her.

"My joints are weak and sore…" Hermione muttered, "but at least I can get up. Thank you Harry."

"We can bandage your major joints, such as your knees and ankles so that you can walk, but you might not be able to walk without someone to make sure you don't fall for a week or so." Hermione nodded.

"I'll walk with you if you like," Harry offered. "You should have somebody to help you carry all your books even when you're not sick." Hermione mock-frowned and stuck her tongue out at him as he smirked teasingly.

"Where will I stay at night?" Hermione asked, "Do I need to stay here until the pain in my joints goes away, or can I stay in the dorms"

"You need to stay here, I think. Stairs are a particular danger with your joints hurting and bound the way they are. Also, Harry might have to stay with you if you have trouble sleeping through the night. Even though the Terror is not an issue anymore, it seems your healing has been accelerated by him being near." Hermione nodded thoughtfully, but commented nonetheless.

"Harry, if you'd rather stay in the dorms, I understand. I will be okay. Surely you wouldn't want to spend all your time with me whether in classes or up here."

"I don't know what else I'd do," the boy said. "Ron's away, and there's nobody else I like to spend time with anyway. Everybody else sees me as 'the Boy-Who-Lived' … not just Harry, a friend."

"What about Quidditch?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I may do that some, but to be honest you're far more important to me than flying around right now." Hermione's face broke into a wide smile.

"Oh Harry…" she murmured and hugged him tight. "You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for. They don't know what they're missing out on." Touched, he smiled happily and hugged her back.

Harry briefly visited the Gryffindor tower while Hermione was reading in her bed in the hospital wing. She had left her wand on the table they were studying at before the whole fiasco and she needed it to practice transfigurations and charms. As Harry was gathering the wand and a few books that had been left lying around, an orange blur rushed at him from behind and attached itself to his leg.

"OW! Crookshanks?" Harry looked down to see the furry mass sniffing at his pant leg and rubbing on it.

"Come here. Hermione will like to see you," he said and gently scooped the creature into his arms. Crookshanks made his way to Harry's shoulders, where he perched precariously and dug his claws into the boy's skin. Harry grimaced as he carefully made his way back to the hospital wing, trying to keep the cat balanced as he walked.

Hermione was both surprised and delighted when she looked up from her book in time to see Crookshanks leap down from Harry's shoulders and bound to her side. Harry rubbed his scratched shoulders while Hermione rubbed her cat. She graciously accepted her wand from Harry and offered to heal the scratches.

"Can you do that?" Harry asked, amazed. He'd never seen any healing spells like that in class.

"Yes, I learned it from a book last year. Come here." He did as she asked and sat down beside her. A few taps and whispered incantations and the burning scratches were gone.

"Amazing!" Harry exclaimed, running his hand over the now-smooth skin. "I wish I'd known that spell before. Will you teach me?"

"Certainly," Hermione said. "The spell incantation is _Salutom_, and you tap the wound with the tip of the wand. After you've practiced it for a while, you can heal a general area of cuts. It's a good spell for burns once you've learned how to do that."

"Thanks, Hermione. Watch this save my life someday."

"I hardly think a cat scratch will kill you," Hermione retorted, her eyes twinkling.

"You never know!"

Madame Pomfrey came in to change the bandage on Hermione's hand.

"Why don't you use the _Salutom_ spell to heal that little puncture? That would help, wouldn't it?"

"There is residual poison in her hand and wrist," the healer explained. "It is best that it is allowed to drain as much as possible. The location does not warrant widening the cut as it might damage nerves or tendons in her wrist or hand, but the more poison drains out, the faster the pain and swelling in her hand will go down."

"At least it wasn't my writing hand," Hermione said as Madame Pomfrey wrapped up her hand again.

"Will you help me walk around some more?" Hermione asked her two companions.

"Let's see if binding your knees and ankles helps you walk," Madame Pomfrey suggested, and taught the two how to effectively wrap the joints. They obliged and she was soon on her feet again. Harry stood by her side as Hermione carefully and altogether unsteadily made her way to the other side of the room. She was starting to stumble on her way back but Harry stood close behind her and held her elbows for support until she sat again on the bed.

"The wrapping helped," the girl said. "It will take some getting used to, but I think it's a good idea."

Hermione lay back on the cushions and grabbed a book while Harry went off to Quidditch practice that afternoon. It was much safer for him now that instead of spooky, blackout-inducing dementors, the school was being monitored by a small residual crew of aurors, most of whom were avid Quidditch fans. Even though it was just a practice, occasional good plays were rewarded with cheers from the vigilant crowd.

By the time Harry made his way to the hospital wing, it was dark outside. He quietly opened the door and found his best friend fast asleep in bed with an open book on her lap. He carefully put a bookmark in it and set it aside on the table beside her bed. He pulled the blanket carefully up to her chin, tucked her limp hands under it and turned off the light beside her bed. He looked at her face, relaxed and with a slight smile in sleep, and could have sworn she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The way her skin shone in the moonlight through the window and the intelligence that lingered on her face even in sleep captivated Harry for a moment.

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered, but didn't touch her as he didn't want to wake her. He checked in with Madame Pomfrey to make sure Hermione would be okay alone overnight.

"Harry, take this with you. It's something Arthur Weasley gave me before his department made it illegal. It's a set of magically modified wireless communicators. As you were raised by muggles, I'm sure you recognize it as being similar to a cellular phone. Leave it beside your bed so that if I need you to help me take care of Hermione I don't have to leave her to go find you." Harry took the device, thanked the mediwitch, and made his way to the Gryffindor tower. The atmosphere was sedated as many of the occupants were already asleep. By some stroke of luck, Harry had not encountered Filch or Ms. Norris on his way to the tower. It was far past curfew. He quickly showered and went to bed, not forgetting to lay the little device on a table beside his bed along with his wand and glasses. He drifted off to sleep, subconsciously missing the warmth Hermione had provided when he had held her close to fend off cold and fear for the past two nights.

(AN: That healing spell, _Salutom_, is original. I used Latin root words for heal - _salu_, and cut - _tom_. I've never taken a Latin class, so I'm sorry if the word order in this situation for Latin should be more like Spanish than English. Feel free to make suggestions and/or correct me.)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry didn't sleep well that night, kept restless by nightmares and by his concern for Hermione. He woke very early that morning, Sunday, with one thought in his mind - Hermione. How was she? Did she sleep through the night? Was she feeling better? The boy dressed quickly and warmly to ward off the pre-dawn chill and made his way to the hospital wing. It seemed the rest of the castle was fast asleep. It was still very dark outside, with no trace of dawn in the sky through the windows he passed. The hospital wing was still quite dark. Madame Pomfrey was evidently still asleep. Hermione didn't appear to have moved at all during the night. It had been four hours or so, and it seemed she hadn't moved at all. Temporarily concerned, Harry quietly walked to her side. He was relieved to see her chest moving up and down under the blanket with steady breaths. He released a breath of his own he didn't realize he had been holding and sat down quietly in the chair by her side. Perhaps it was an irrational worry for her at the moment, but his concern had more to do with last night's dream that he was still able to recall in disturbing reality.

It was the same dream he always had. It was similar to the sensation he had during the dementor attack; a woman's scream and a bright flash of green light. The end however, was different this time. After the flash he would look down and see… Hermione. Lying on a rough concrete floor very pale and still, a pool of blood spreading underneath her and her eyes open but unseeing in cold death… and a hideous laugh echoing but never quite fading into silence…

Harry jerked spasmodically as he retreated from the terrible memory and focused his attention desperately on Hermione's sleeping face. She looked calm and peaceful in sleep, not with pain and fear frozen on her face like she'd had in the dream. Her calm was contagious and Harry found himself relaxing, the tenseness leaving his shoulders as he convinced himself once again that it had only been a dream.

His fears allayed, Harry's drowsiness returned. Now that he knew Hermione was safe, was alive, he could relax a bit. The dream had definitely shaken the boy. He was cold now, surrounded by the quiet stone. The only sound was Hermione's light breaths and the distant hoot of an owl from the owlery. Harry considered returning to his dorm room, but the very idea felt cold and empty to him now. What if he had another dream? What if it ever became true. He shuddered at the thought and reached out to touch her, just to reassure himself. Suddenly, he recalled what Hermione had told him yesterday when they had been alone and he asked her if she wanted him to lie down beside her.

_" I really like for you to be near. I trust you. More than anyone else…"_

Her soft words came back to him, almost like an echo in his mind. She seemed deeply asleep enough for him to lie down beside her without waking her, so he did. She still lay on her back, so Harry lay facing her, seeking her warmth. He was tall enough that if she were to turn in her sleep, her face would rest below his chin, which was how they had slept for the past two nights. Harry felt her warmth chase his chill away and calm his worries. _She was alive. And safe_. She sighed peacefully in her sleep and turned slightly toward him. He wrapped his arm securely around her, mostly to comfort himself rather than her, and drifted away again. His sleep was no longer plagued with dreams.

Madame Pomfrey woke just after dawn and went to check on her patient. She wasn't too surprised to find Harry lying beside her charge just as nights before. Both were asleep and smiling faintly. After quietly casting some diagnostic spells, the mediwitch was pleased to see marked improvement in the girl's strength and a decrease in the poison in her system. The potions could wait, as Hermione needed sleep more than anything. The healer retreated to her office, trusting the two friends alone with each other.

Hermione woke slowly that morning. She found herself comfortably warm and relaxed. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep while reading. Somebody must have taken her book and tucked her in… and lain down beside her and fallen asleep as well. She smiled sleepily. She knew immediately by his scent who it was. His familiar scent and the soft security provided by his arm wrapped around her meant that she never even had a sense of alarm. No one else smelled like he did. Each person has their own scent after all, but his was distinct to Hermione because they were so often together. She recalled her sleepy words from the day before just as Harry had, and was suddenly glad she had said them. If she hadn't, she imagined that she would be quite cold and who knows where Harry would have ended up. She had seen his reluctance to leave her in his eyes, and it made her feel warm inside. She was glad he came back.

Hermione opened her eyes, as the sleepy feeling was leaving her body. She found her sight still very much intact. She reluctantly moved away from her friend. Her movement woke him. She found herself looking up into his green eyes as he pushed himself up on one elbow. He attempted to smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked quietly, her voice rough from sleep.

He shook his head mutely. She looked at him pointedly, brown eyes shining with concern. He sighed.

"I had… one of those dreams…" he said falteringly. Hermione's mouth formed a soundless 'oh' and then Harry found himself wrapped in a fierce hug from his friend.

"That's how I ended up here," he said miserably. "I couldn't sleep… in the dorm." He was about to say 'without you' but stopped himself in time. After all, in a few days Hermione would no longer be sleeping in the hospital wing but in her own dorm room which was highly inaccessible to him. Before she could reply he spoke again.

"It… was about you Hermione, and Voldemort. He… he k-killed you." Harry shuddered and Hermione tightened her hold on him.

"Harry, it was just a dream. I'm here. I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere." She could feel him shaking, but it was lessening. She gently rubbed his back as she held him tight, trying to calm him. He held her equally as tight, still trying to convince himself once again that she was alive. Despite having a dreamless sleep, waking up again had left him once again afraid for her. The dream had hardly faded. But now she was holding him tightly, very much alive and breathing.

"I'm… so glad…" he murmured, relaxing in her embrace.

" You've had this dream before." It was not a question. She knew it was true. He nodded. She didn't see it as her face was buried in her shoulder, but she could feel it and sense that he was relaxing.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're here. You know you can always come to me when you have those dreams, right?" He nodded again.

"But you won't be _here_ forever," he said downheartedly, gesturing to the hospital room.

"I'll think of something. I promise," she replied, still not letting go of him. He smiled at her stubborn intelligence. He had no doubt in his mind that she would find a way to be there for him. She always had. He finally relaxed into her embrace and hugged her back, sufficiently reassured. Only then did she release him. They sat up fully as Madame Pomfrey came into the room.

"Morning dears. How are you feeling Hermione?"

"I feel even better than yesterday," the girl said with a smile.

"What about you, Harry? What time did you come back?" Concern was beginning to show on the mediwitch's face.

"Last night. I couldn't sleep. I'm fine now," he said, not really wanting to discuss it. Hermione took his hand in her uninjured one and squeezed it gently. The mediwitch decided not to press the topic and cast another diagnostic spell on Hermione.

"You're healing quite nicely, dear. You should be perfectly able to attend classes on Monday, provided that you can walk. We shall test your legs again after breakfast and a dose of potions," Harry and Hermione smiled at this news. Harry stood to help the mediwitch gather potions and the food Dobby had sent to the healer's office. Hermione took the foul potion the mediwitch provided. It was helping her heal, but it made her gag nonetheless. She then ate with her right hand as Harry and Madame Pomfrey rebandaged her left. There was still some poison drainage, but it seemed to be slacking off.

After they ate, Harry and Madame Pomfrey securely wrapped Hermione's knees and ankles and helped her off the bed. She sort of shuffled when she walked, not because of the bandages but because of the pain in her hips and back which they had been unable to wrap like her knees. Despite this shuffling and the slight pain, she was able to walk around the room a few times unaided except by Harry's gentle hands at her elbows to ensure that she didn't fall. Her foot caught the rug as she was unable to lift it high enough and she stumbled, but Harry caught her and set her back onto her feet. She smiled gratefully at him and squeezed his hand as he led her back to the bed.

"You're cleared to go to class tomorrow, Hermione," the healer said happily, "but Harry or someone else will have to accompany you wherever you go. If you fall in this condition, it could cause a large setback in your healing process. Do be careful dear. And Harry, take good care of her. She needs you right now." Harry almost expected Hermione to object, and claim that she was perfectly fine on her own and didn't need anybody. Even her stubbornness and pride were laid by the wayside for the moment as she nodded, eyes downcast.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you," Harry said softly to his friend, and in a whisper added, "because you've taken good care of me." She smiled and looked up at him gratefully. Their eyes met, both smiling at the knowledge that the other would be there for them. Hermione lay back to rest, her eyes fluttering closed as a mild relaxant in her main potion took a delayed effect. Harry held her hand, gently rubbing it between his fingers as she fell asleep, a gentle smile on her face.

"You two really have something special, you know," Madame Pomfrey whispered, looking at Harry. He looked confused before she continued.

"You have each other. Never let that go Harry. Never try to keep her from being there for you, from helping you, because she won't let you stop her or leave her behind. She needs you, just as much as you need her. Trying to keep her from harm by keeping her away from you will only end in tragedy." Harry looked at her strangely. The mediwitch had never spoken to him like this before. Her very eyes seemed foggy. He wished Hermione were awake. His friend would know what this was about - why the healer was looking so… odd.

In an instant Madame Pomfrey snapped out of it.

"She will probably sleep for a few hours, dear. You could leave for a while if you wish. " Harry nodded but didn't move, his mind consumed in thought. That was the strangest look he'd ever received, the look the healer gave him when she told him not to let Hermione go. Her voice had been soft, but flat and her eyes were vacant. He didn't understand. It seemed as if the healer herself hadn't even noticed what she'd said. He decided to talk to Hermione about it when she woke, but until then Harry amused himself by transfiguring Hermione's discarded joint bandages and some extra napkins into various things and making them fly quietly about the room.

When Hermione woke about an hour later, she was fascinated by the odd assortment of miniature creatures and normally inanimate objects fluttering around the room. She looked over the side of the bed and saw the back of a black-haired head and a wand that directed a tiny hippogriff to fly toward a miniature black dragon and knock it into a wall. Both returned to their original forms as they collided with a wall and Hermione was confused to see her own sock and a broken quill fall to the floor. She giggled and Harry turned around, a smile on his face.

"Enjoying the show?" He asked with a grin.

"Very much. I'm glad to know you paid attention in Transfiguration class, at least." Harry pretended to look scandalized.

"Me? Not pay attention in class? Never!" Hermione's smile grew.

"Imagine what you could do if you applied yourself as well toward Potions or History of Magic? You might pass me and become the top of the year."

"No chance at that. You'd still be smarter and work harder than me. I don't know how you do it as it is. You must be taking 3 more subjects than me and you're still the smartest…" he trailed off as Hermione paled suddenly. "What is it?"

"Uhh… I need to talk to Professor McGonagall. See, our schedules are so… different and confusing that it would be hard for you to help me around."

"So I'll quit Divination. I can't stand Trelawney anyway, especially since she predicts my death in a whole new way every class. Will that help?"

"I… don't know. I'll have to talk with Professor McGonagall. Harry, would you…"

"I'll go find her and be back soon. I don't know what you're so worried about, Hermione. You know I won't leave you hanging." She smiled at his retreating back, but still looked worried. She was very glad she'd left the time-turner in her trunk when she was studying with Harry in the common room a few days before. It would have been very difficult to explain as Harry wouldn't know what it was and Madame Pomfrey didn't know she was even allowed to have one. Yes, she would have to talk to Professor McGonagall as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this since… last year… BUT here's an update. I hope you enjoy it. I hope updates will come faster now that I've finally graduated. Anyhow, a synopsis considering you've probably forgotten this plot amidst all the other fanfictions:**

In 3rd year when Ron accused Hermione's cat of eating Scabbers, Ron was under the imperious curse and poisoned Hermione with a potion Pettigrew brewed that made Hermione deaf, blind, in pain, and suffering dementor-like terrors for 24 hours, with pain and nightmares lasting for a week or more. Harry stays with her and cares for her while she's ill, and promises to continue to do so as long as she needs him to.

_Previously:_

_" You must be taking 3 more subjects than me and you're still the smartest…" he trailed off as Hermione paled suddenly._

_"I… I'll have to talk with Professor McGonagall. Harry, would you…"_

_"I'll go find her and be back soon…."_

_She was very glad she'd left the time-turner in her trunk. …She would have to talk to Professor McGonagall as soon as possible._

Hermione was sitting up in bed when she heard Professor McGonagall and Harry in the hallway outside the Hospital wing.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Harry?" She asked him, "You've missed the first half of the year in those classes!"

"Professor, you yourself told me that Divination was useless. Hermione's classes seem much more useful, and I'm sure she'll help me catch up."

"If you insist. If you're just doing this to keep an eye on her, I'm sure she'll be fine on her own," the professor said as they stepped through the doorway.

"I know, but I think Hermione's right. Divination is useless and there are a lot better things to do. The way she talks, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes should be interesting and useful classes."

"Harry?" Hermione asked in excitement, "Are you really…?" At his grin she impetuously launched herself at him and grabbed him in a hug before her unwrapped knees gave out and she collapsed against him.

"I can't believe it! I never thought you'd - oomph, sorry - quit that stupid class, but to sign up for more?" She kept talking as Harry and the professor led her back to the bed.

"What can I say? You've had an influence on me. I'm tired of having my death predicted every day and I wouldn't have enough classes if I didn't add more. You can help me catch up, right?" He asked as they sat her back down.

"Of course! Oh, I'm so glad you'll be taking those classes with me!" She exclaimed happily, then her face fell. Professor McGonagall stepped in thoughtfully.

"Hermione, have you learned from this past semester?" She asked gently, sitting beside her favorite pupil.

"Yes I have. I've learned so much about so many things!"

"Have you?" The professor asked dubiously. "You mercifully quit Divination, but what about the rest of your schedule? What could you possibly learn from Muggle Studies?"

"I thought it would give me a good perception on how wizards view muggles, but come to think of it, it has been useless."

"I don't know how you've done it all for all this time," Harry said in wonder. "You've been so tired from it, though. I don't know how you've managed." Hermione looked worried.

"Can he know?" She asked her professor.

"Not unless you give it up," she replied.

"If I drop Muggle Studies, can I give it up?"

"Your Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes will be at a different time which is more conducive to your schedule and Harry can join you."

"Then… yes. I suppose this insanity has gone on long enough."

All this time Harry had been watching the two in abject confusion, but wisely kept quiet and simply sat down on the bed beside his friend. Hermione noticed his dumbfounded expression and smiled.

"I'll give it up. It's in my trunk," she informed Professor McGonagall, who stepped to the door to go and retrieve it, before being stopped by Hermione's next question: "May I explain this to Harry now?"

"Yes, you may. We'll discuss scheduling further when I return," she replied before leaving for the Gryffindor tower.

Harry still didn't speak, only raising a questioning eyebrow at his friend.

"Time turner," she began simply. Harry's confusion only increased.

"It's a ministry-controlled magical device that allows you to travel back in time. I was using it to attend all those classes. It was very… tiring. I thought it would be worth it, but I haven't learned enough in Divination and Muggle Studies to be worth it. But like I've told you, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are quite useful. Runes used to be used for warding and most of them don't even require magic to make. Arithmancy is like muggle mathematics but explains the magical effects that combinations of numbers can have." Harry was beginning to look worried at the prospect of complicated subject matter, so Hermione rushed to reassure him.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll help you learn everything you've missed, and we can help each other study!"

"I don't know I could possibly help you study, but I'm willing to try," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh Harry, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for. I've read your essays. You can do a good job when you really want to. I think sometimes you actually hold yourself back!" Harry's smile vanished and he avoided her gaze

"Harry? What did I say?" Hermione asked, increasingly worried as she took his hand. She felt him stiffen, but he forced himself to relax.

"Harry?" Hermione asked gently, angling her head to try to look into his downcast eyes.

"You're right as usual Hermione," Harry said softly. "I have been holding myself back. I did horribly in muggle school because if I did better than Dudley then I'd be punished. Here…" he paused, thinking. "Here I guess I never really got used to the idea." He finally looked up into Hermione's face, which turned out to be a mistake. Their eyes locked and instantly she knew he was lying. She gave a sad smile and spoke.

"I believe you for the first part. From what I've heard of your relatives I can understand holding yourself back in the name of self-preservation. But Hogwarts is different. You're smart, Harry. I saw you get used to the idea very quickly our first year, albeit from afar. What happened? You're not being punished here for succeeding," Hermione then paused. "Or are you?" Her eyes darkened in an unfocused anger as her mind began cycling through people who might punish Harry for doing well in school work.

"I suppose the only one punishing me was me," he said quietly. Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Why would you punish yourself for doing well?" Harry's face contorted with an emotion Hermione, for once, could not describe.

"It's… Ron," Harry said simply. Hermione's eyes widened.

"He hates it when people do better than he does. That's why he's always on your case, because you're brilliant and he's not. If I decided to do well, I might lose him as a friend." Hermione understood immediately.

"And you'd do anything to keep from losing him, even hold yourself back?" She asked softly. He nodded, relieved that she had understood, but he couldn't just leave it there.

"But now… I think I was wrong," he said, looking at Hermione.

"What do you mean?" She asked again, surprised at this change in behavior.

"I mean… I've put up with his jealousy, rudeness and hatred of you because I was afraid of losing him. That's why I sided with him about the firebolt. I knew you were only trying to keep me safe. I knew it very well could have been cursed, but I agreed with him anyway and I'm so sorry. Those weeks were the worst ones of my life because you weren't there." He took a deep breath and continued.

"I don't ever want to do that again. He's been gone for a week, and I've scarcely noticed. But you… I couldn't even sleep last night knowing you were in here alone. This place is awful in the dark. And being around you is… quite nice actually, though I hadn't noticed it before. You're not like him at all. You're not jealous or rude, and you want me to succeed and you want me to be safe. You care about me, not for my fame or anything, just me." He took her hand gently in his and looked her in the eyes.

"What more could I ask for in a best friend?"

That was when Hermione's eyes finally overflowed with tears and she grabbed Harry in a bone-crushing hug which he wholeheartedly returned.

"Oh Harry," she said through her tears of joy, "that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard anyone say to me. Thank you. I'll always be your best friend." And on an impulse fueled by gratitude and perhaps even love, she quickly kissed Harry on the cheek.

They both blushed madly, but their shy smiles were unmistakable beneath their red cheeks. Fortunately any awkwardness that could have ensued was forestalled by Professor McGonagall's return.

"This is a time turner, Harry," the professor said, holding it out to show him. "I'll assume Hermione has told you all about them."

"She certainly has," he said, smiling at his companion. "It does explain why you were so tired all year. Perhaps it's better this way." She nodded, also smiling.

"It certainly is. I'm glad you'll be in those classes with me. It'll be fun, I promise." Harry wasn't quite convinced, but if he put all of his effort into his classes like Hermione did, he supposed it might grow on him.

"I'll adjust your schedules accordingly and inform your teachers. I'm sure Trelawney will miss having someone's death to predict on a regular basis." Harry and Hermione were shocked to see the ghost of a smirk on their strict teacher's face and consequentially grinned.

"You'll attend classes on Monday together. Harry, you'll have to catch up as you go. If you work hard, it shouldn't take you too long."

"Especially with Hermione's help," Harry added, eliciting a smile from his companion.

"Speaking of which, I see your books are already here. If you feel up to it, Hermione, you may do well to give him a crash course in what you've learned so far. I'll see you two in class tomorrow." The two students thanked her and she left the hospital wing. Harry could see Hermione eyeing her books and started to get nervous. What if he wasn't as smart as she thought? He didn't want to disappoint her. She noticed his perturbed look and smiled at him.

"We don't have to work on it right now. I need another round of potions and I know they'll put me to sleep pretty quickly. You don't have to look through my books right now, but you can if you want to. We'll work on this more between and after classes tomorrow." Harry sighed in relief while Hermione looked somewhat ashamed.

"I'll try not to nag you, Harry. You know I want you to do well and I'm sorry if I come across as too pushy sometimes." Her face brightened a bit as she continued. "I'm glad that you'll be in those classes with me. Don't worry about any of it. You'll do just fine if it's the last thing I do." Harry smiled at her loyal stubbornness as she drank her foul-tasting potion and he stood so she could lay down on her bed. She grimaced as the joints in her vertebrae ached from the residual effects of the poison but soon relaxed as she lay still. She tried to adjust her pillow but found her arms increasingly unresponsive as she began to slip into unconsciousness. Her eyes fell closed for a moment and she felt Harry gently pulling the blanket up to her shoulders and tenderly tucking her in. Her eyes flickered open for a moment and she looked up at him with sleepy gratitude. She saw him bending down over her in the second before her eyes could no longer stay open and just before she fell asleep, she felt him gently kiss her forehead. She barely had time for that realization to register in her mind before she faded into unconsciousness.

Harry leaned back, a somewhat goofy smile on his face. He was proud that he'd finally worked up his Gryffindor courage and kissed Hermione, albeit on her forehead and while she was mostly asleep. He knew since she had kissed him that she wouldn't mind. He looked at his sleeping friend as her breathing pattern became steady and her entire body relaxed under the warm blankets.

"Hermione," he murmured to her sleeping form, "I don't know what I'm feeling. I… like you a lot. You'll always be my best friend. I liked it when you kissed me. I liked it when I slept next to you. I like it when you smile…" he trailed off, a smile on his face as he stared into space just thinking about Hermione. He finally got up to fly his firebolt for a while before dinner. He desperately needed to clear his head and try to figure out what was going on. Why was Hermione so special to him? Why did he desperately crave her approval and attention more than Ron's or anyone else's? What did Madame Pomfrey mean when she got all spacey-looking and started talking about how they needed each other? And most importantly, what created that wonderful feeling in his chest that made him want to kiss Hermione back there?


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

_"Oh Harry, I'll always be your best friend." And on an impulse fueled by gratitude and perhaps even love, she quickly kissed Harry on the cheek. _

_"You'll attend classes on Monday together."_

_She saw him bending down over her in the second before her eyes could no longer stay open and just before she fell asleep, she felt him gently kiss her forehead._

Harry enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair for a time while fling, and finally descended at the entrance of Hogwarts near sunset. He put his broom over his shoulder and returned to the hospital ward. He quietly opened the door to find Hermione awake, sitting on her bed and surrounded by books. She had two small hinged medallions sitting on the chair before her and on the floor beside the bed were two bubbling cauldrons. He wasn't sure where she'd gotten them from - perhaps Madame Pomfrey had let her borrow them. He stood still, content to watch her work on… whatever she was doing. He watched her stir the cauldrons a few times, consult one of her books, and pull out a knife. He saw her place the blade on her palm and rushed forward.

"Hermione?" he called, startling her. The blade cut deeper than she had intended and she winced in pain. She kept from breaking her concentration, however, and carefully let three drops of blood fall into the nearest cauldron.

"Harry!" She admonished as she stirred the new mixture, "Don't scare me like that. I can heal cuts, remember?" She said as she quickly cast the salutom spell before the blood dripped onto anything else.

"You scared me too," he insisted. "You need to keep all the blood you have inside you so that you can get well."

"It's three drops, Harry," she said, "but I appreciate your concern. Now give me your hand… I have to do the same for you."

"What? Why? What are you making?"

"Trust me, Harry. You'll like the final product," she insisted as he held out his hand. He refused to look but he hardly felt the sharp knife cut his palm, Hermione was so careful. She grabbed his arm and held his hand over the second cauldron until three drops of blood had fallen into it. She quickly healed his hand and stirred the cauldron so that they both were bubbling with red froth. Then she took the medallions and dipped one in each, then switched them to the other cauldron for one dip. She pressed one into Harry's hand while she took the other in hers.

"Hold it until it glows, okay?" He nodded. Simultaneously, both medallions glowed a bright gold and then faded.

"Now… what is this?" Harry asked, looking bemusedly at the medallion in his hand.

"Remember how you wished you had a way to make sure I'm okay and for me to make sure you're okay? I found a way. These medallions are keyed in to each other's blood - yours to mine and mine to yours. Inside your medallion are two buttons. One checks on me and shows you my vital and mental state on the other side of the medallion. It'll let you know if I'm hurt, sick, sad or whatever. You can set it on an alarm for certain conditions, I think. The other button on yours makes my medallion alert me that you need me along with your location and I'll come find you. Mine has the same set of functions for you." She barely paused for breath before continuing.

"Now if you have a nightmare, I'm never out of your reach. If you're worried about me, you can find out how I am immediately and you can contact me whenever you have a nightmare and we need to talk." She saw his face contort a little and could tell he was reluctant to wake her for something like a nightmare.

"But…"

"Harry," she admonished firmly but gently, "if you need to see me, you need to see me. I understand if you need to wake me up in the middle of the night. If you're having a nightmare, I want to be there for you, even at the cost of lost sleep. I care… I care for you, Harry. I want you to be happy and I know you're not happy if you're worried or upset. You don't have to be ashamed of your nightmares. I have my own sometimes and I've wished you could be there for me and now you can, just as I'll be there for you. It's as much for me as it is for you, now put it on!" she said, glossing carefully over her admission of caring for Harry like that. He noticed and smiled widely while Hermione blushed.

They put their medallions on and were connected briefly by a golden light which faded quickly.

"There. Now, let's see if it worked," she said, taking hers in her hand and flipping it open. She pressed the button to see Harry's status and in Hermione's handwriting appeared: _Harry Potter Vital: Healthy, slightly fatigued, hungry. Harry Potter Mental: Happy, amazed, caring, worried_.

"What are you worried about, Harry?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowing.

"Well, you for one. I suppose until you're completely healed it'll show that reading," he said making Hermione smile gently.

"Harry, listen to me. I'm fine. See for yourself," she said, tapping the medallion on his chest. He took it in his hand and opened it. It appeared identical to Hermione's but without the neat line of script. He pushed the button for Hermione's status. _Hermione Granger Vital: Unwell, healing, tired, full. Hermione Granger Mental: Self-satisfied, optimistic, caring, relieved._

"Hermione, it says you're unwell and tired." Harry looked at her in concern. She didn't appear to be in pain. Her obvious confusion abated after some thought.

"I'm sure it's detecting the pain in my joints and hand. Those won't go away for a while. They don't bother me too much." Harry clearly didn't buy her excuse.

"Perhaps you should lay down so they don't bother you at all," he said. She smiled in resignation and lay down.

"I think I might have made those things too well," she grumbled, a smile playing about her lips. Harry took another look at the inscription. Upon reading that Hermione wasn't feeling good, he'd stopped paying attention to the medallion.

"What were you relieved about?" He asked, mirroring her previous question.

"I was relieved that the medallion worked, and that you agreed to wear it and to use it to contact me if you have a nightmare. You will, won't you?" She asked, looking at him pointedly from the bed.

"Yes… I will," he replied, giving into the fact that she wouldn't let him off the hook until he promised.

"Good. Now I won't have to worry about you at night anymore."

"You worried about me?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course I did, Harry. Do you think I didn't notice when you hadn't gotten any sleep? Even when you weren't falling asleep at breakfast I could tell. I was worried that you weren't sleeping well but you refused to say anything or get any help."

"I didn't mean to worry you…" he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Don't, Harry. It was my choice. It was my choice to worry about you and to care about you and there's nothing you can do to change it." She was blushing, but kept her eyes locked on Harry's face all the same.

"Hermione…" He knelt beside her bed. She turned her head to look over at him, her eyes wide with anticipation. He seemed to be struggling with words, so Hermione held her breath and waited.

"I'm… confused." That wasn't what Hermione was expecting. She raised her eyebrows and waited for him to continue.

"I care for you, a lot. I don't understand it, though. I've never felt anything like this before and I don't know what to do. My medallion could probably tell you I'm terrified but I don't know what else."

"Why are you scared, Harry?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Because I like you." Hermione's heart was racing.

"Why would you be afraid of that? You know I like you. You know I care for you," she said with a gentle smile.

"I… don't know really, why I'd be afraid of that. I guess I'm not used to it is all, and I don't know what to do about it," he mumbled. Hermione looked at him sadly. Harry was so unfamiliar with love that he didn't know what he was feeling or how to show it. In short, he was scared and miserable being so out of his depth. She mentally cursed his relatives for withholding love from him.

"We can work on that, Harry." She said as she reached out and took his hand. "But the way you've been so far, you're doing just fine." He smiled, looking hopefully at Hermione.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so. Generally when you like someone you take care of them when they're hurt, you worry about them when you're apart, and you're happy when you're together."

"Well, all that certainly fits," Harry said, gently squeezing her hand. "So what do we do now?" He decided to take his lead from Hermione. He'd seen other couples kiss and such, but he didn't want quite what those couples had. They never seemed to connect the way he and Hermione had done. That, and they never lasted. The two would often fight for months afterwards. Harry knew his worst nightmare at the moment would be to lose Hermione and he certainly wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't dare do anything that might drive her away.

"Well…" Hermione said pensively, "I'd really like for you to hold me. I am feeling sort of sleepy." Harry smiled gently at her and sat down on the bed beside her. He helped her sit up while he sat down behind her and carefully leaned her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms gently around her body and held her close, breathing in her familiar scent. She sighed as she relaxed her sore body into his embrace.

"Thank you…" she murmured sleepily. Harry's warm presence soothed her aches and pains and she soon drifted off to sleep. Harry just smiled widely as his best friend relaxed more deeply and her breathing became even as she fell asleep.

_She IS my best friend,_ Harry thought. _But if we can be more… I think I'd like that a lot. When she wakes up I'll ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, this is probably the fastest I've EVER updated a story, an it's all thanks to my last few reviewers who were so kind as to leave well-thought-out, encouraging reviews. It wasn't my intent to stay up really late writing this but meh, who am I to complain? I know it's shorter than usual and very fluffy, but I tried to put some substance in it. There will be a good bit more substance in the next chapter, because it will involve the new classes. I just thought some of you might like some more fluff on the top before shenanigans. That, and fluff is easier to write when tired.**

_Previously:_

_"Why are you scared, Harry?"_

_"Because I like you."_

_"Generally when you like someone you take care of them when they're hurt, you worry about them when you're apart, and you're happy when you're together."_

_She IS my best friend,_ Harry thought. _But if we can be more… I think I'd like that a lot. When she wakes up I'll ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend._

*****

Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione didn't seem interested in waking up for quite a while. He certainly didn't mind holding her while she slept - it was quite nice, he thought. He was just getting a bit antsy running through different scenarios of how to ask her to be his girlfriend.

_It shouldn't be so hard..._ he thought. _She's already my friend. My best friend at that, and she's a girl. Why can't the terms just combine and make this be less nerve-wracking? _

He knew she probably would say yes, but he was still a bit afraid. What if this made things awkward between them? Would she like doing stuff couples do... like going to Hogsmeade together, and holding hands, and... kissing? His heart sped up. He knew he'd like it. He hoped she would, too. Nothing for it but to ask. That is, after she woke up. It was getting late. The sun had set a few hours ago, but Harry didn't move. He knew Hermione needed sleep to heal, and that they would have a long day tomorrow.

Another thought pressed its way into Harry's already crowded mind. _Ron._ True, Ron had been rather rude to Hermione lately. Harry knew he should have stood up for her sooner. Ron was still his friend, though. His first friend. Harry wondered where he was at the moment. He'd probably be in St. Mungos' until Thursday at east. Evidently there hadn't been any serious problems or Madame Pomfrey would have surely told them. It would probably take a while to get Ron caught up on the time he missed while under the Imperious, and probably a little therapy to deal with the fact that his long-time pet had practically possessed him. _Weird..._

But the question still remained. What was he going to tell Ron? Harry knew Hermione and himself had gotten a lot closer the past few days. Ron might not take their new relationship well. _Potential relationship,_ he reminded himself. And if Ron took it badly and was rude to Hermione or even to him, it would make it even harder for Harry to deal with it all. He knew he still wanted Ron as a friend. Who else could he play chess and talk quidditch with? He was still contemplating what to do about his wayward friend when his other best friend started to stir a bit.

Harry's heart sped up dramatically and he stiffened with nervousness. She was waking up! Now... how to ask her. Hermione evidently felt his tension because she woke up fully and shifted a bit.

"Harry?" she asked, her voice rough from sleep. "What's wrong?" For a brief moment, Harry wondered at her ability to sense his mood without even looking at him. When he didn't answer, she struggled into a sitting position and turned to see him.

"Can... can I ask you a question, Hermione?" Harry asked, stuttering slightly.

"Of course, Harry. Anything," she answered, wondering what could be wrong. Her eyes glanced about the room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. When Harry didn't speak for a moment, she locked her eyes back on his face.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in a rush, his face turning red with embarrassment but his eyes shining in worry and desperation. Harry was almost surprised at how fast Hermione's worried face changed to one of delight. Before he could blink or stammer out an apology, Hermione was hugging him tightly, her face pressed into his chest and practically squealing.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will, Harry. That's what you were so on-edge about? What did you _think_ I was going to say?" He shrugged, a wide smile spreading over his face as her answer registered.

"I'm glad you said yes," he smiled and held her close.

"So what do we do now?" she asked in an almost-joking imitation of Harry from before her nap.

"Well... if you want... I mean, if you don't mind... could I maybe... er..." he was stuttering, turning even redder than before, when Hermione thought she figured out what he was trying to say.

"Harry..." He stopped trying to talk as she moved closer, and in mere seconds all thought of talking fled from his mind, because he found Hermione's lips pressed gently to his. In milliseconds his embarrassment changed to surprise, and then to happiness, and then to bliss. It wasn't a long kiss by any means, and Hermione sat back fairly fast, afraid she'd misjudged his hesitation. Harry's wide, goofy smile and the blissfully glazed look in his eyes reassured her that she had been right.

"I liked that..." he mumbled, blushing almost as bright as Hermione.

"Me too..." Hermione said, smiling shyly at Harry.

"Can we do that again, sometime?" He asked, still a little dazed.

"Yes, but not too often."

"Of course not. Only when you want to," Harry said, suddenly serious, afraid he had offended her.

"Don't worry Harry," she reassured him, remembering his uncertainty about relationships from when they had spoken before. "We'll be fine." He smiled at that, feeling calmer.

"Well, if it isn't too much, would you like to accompany me next Hogsmeade weekend on a... date?" He asked, uncertain about the term. She smiled brightly.

"Yes, I certainly will," she replied. "And yes, date is the right word for it." Hermione smiled even wider. It seemed the idea was really starting to sink in.

"Oh Harry, this is wonderful," she exclaimed, much to his confusion. "I can't help but think this must be a dream."

"Me too," he said, as it began to dawn on him that the girl sitting beside him was not just his best friend, but his girlfriend. The term felt weird in his mind. That sentiment was shared by Hermione.

"It's sort of strange, but I like it," she said optimistically.

"Me too," he repeated with a smile, realizing they were thinking the same thing.

Madame Pomfrey suddenly staggered into the room mumbling unintelligibly, her eyes mysteriously clouded again and her voice in that same odd, soft tone Harry remembered from when Hermione was asleep a few days before. He recalled what she'd said in an instant. _"You two really have something special, you know. You have each other. Never let that go Harry. Never try to keep her from being there for you, from helping you, because she won't let you stop her or leave her behind. She needs you, just as much as you need her. Trying to keep her from harm by keeping her away from you will only end in tragedy." _Harry wished he'd thought to ask Hermione what she thought had happened, because now it was happening again.

"Madame Pom..." Hermione began in concern, but stopped when the woman began to speak louder and more clearly.

"Happily ever after... happily ever after..." she murmured in a sing-song type of voice. "Work hard and live happily ever after, together you'll be faster, you'll beat the snake-eyed bastard, we'll all live happily ever after." Hermione looked bewilderedly at Harry for just a second, before the mediwitch shook her head and looked normal again all of a sudden.

"Hello dears," she began in her normal voice, but Hermione was too confused to let it slide as Harry had.

"What was that, Madame Pomfrey?" she asked, looking suspiciously at the healer.

"What was what, Hermione?" she replied, confused.

"That... rhyme you spoke. What happened?" Madame Pomfrey also appeared confused, before she suddenly seemed to understand.

"Oh. I suppose I've been doing it again," she said, almost embarrassed.

"Doing what? That?" Harry asked. "That's the second time you've done it in a few days. What's going on?"

"Honey, have you ever thought how much Professor Trelawney and I resemble each other? We're step-sisters, to my _infinite_ embarrassment. Occasionally I spout off the occasional bit of nonsense too, though I don't base a teaching career off of it." She sniffed disdainfully.

"But... are your prophesies legitimate?" Hermione asked. "The real ones, I mean. Not the tea-leaf garbage Trelawney cooks up for us in that hallucinogenic tent of incense." The mediwitch sighed.

"Hermione, you of all people should realize that prophesies only come true if you believe in them and work to make them happen. I think that prophesies come to people to give guidance to others and to offer help in a time of need. If whatever I said was helpful, take it at that, no more. If it was dangerous, please disregard it. There have been many, many prophesies gone unfulfilled for the benefit of this world."

"What do you mean, whatever you said..." Harry asked, confused.

"I don't hear my own prophesies, dear. No true seer does. The only way Trelawney finds out what she said is to make the recipients repeat it to her. And I, for one, have absolutely no desire to find out what nonsense I said." Harry and Hermione just nodded, a little dumbfounded.

"Well... I'm glad I quit that class," Harry said, effectively livening the mood.

"I'm glad you did too, that stupid room full of..." Hermione trailed off muttering. Harry thought he heard 'crazy harpie' and 'high on something' before Hermione finally stopped her quiet rant and apologized.

"Anyway, now that I'm hopefully done with my little fit," the mediwitch grumbled, "I can examine you, Miss Granger, before you go to sleep to make sure you're healthy enough to go to class  
tomorrow. I'll have Dobby gather some of your clothes. Harry, where will you be staying tonight?"

"I think I'll be fine in the dorm. I'll come before breakfast to get Hermione." The mediwitch nodded, then went into her office to gather some potions and allowed the two gryffindors to bid each other goodnight.

"Harry, are you sure you'll be okay?" Hermione asked, her face creased in worry.

"I'll be fine. And if I'm not..."

"I'll be the first one to know?" Hermione finished for him, tapping his medallion as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Absolutely right. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Hermione," he said, and hugged her gently. She smiled lovingly at him and kissed him again. He was rendered speechless in bliss and sat there beaming for a while, his mind up in the stratosphere.

"Harry," she nudged him with a soft giggle. "Harry, you should go to bed." He snapped out of his happy stupor and nodded.

"I should," he said as he stood. "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for saying yes." She stood shakily on her unwrapped knees and embraced him again, looking up into his smiling green eyes.

"Thank you for asking."

**(A/N: Also, I've never been kissed so if the description is as completely off as I think it might be, I'm sorry.)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously__:_

_"Honey, have you ever thought how much Professor Trelawney and I resemble each other? We're step-sisters, to my infinite embarrassment. Occasionally I spout off the occasional bit of nonsense too, though I don't base a teaching career off of it."_

_"I think I'll be fine in the dorm. I'll come before breakfast to get Hermione," Harry said._

_She smiled lovingly at him and kissed him again. He was rendered speechless in bliss and sat there beaming for a while, his mind up in the stratosphere._

_"Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for saying yes." _

_"Thank you for asking."_

:

:

Harry wandered back to the Gryffindor tower still smiling widely and in a very good mood. He got ready for bed and before he turned out the last light, he checked one last important thing.  
_Hermione Granger Vital: Unwell, healing, asleep. Hermione Granger Mental: sleeping, relaxed, dreaming, calm._

Harry relaxed and quickly fell asleep knowing that Hermione was safe, deep in sleep, and healing. She too had checked on him before she fell asleep and was happy and reassured to find that he was well, calm, and still glowing from her kiss.

That night, Harry had the same nightmare again and woke in a cold sweat. He quickly checked on Hermione with the medallion. She was still asleep. She wasn't dead or hurt or anything. Though it was a disturbing dream, and he knew that sometimes the medallion wouldn't be enough, it was enough that night and he managed to get back to sleep for a few more hours. When he woke in time to get Hermione the next morning, he felt well-rested and couldn't remember the nightmare at all. It was still fairly early. His roommates still hadn't woken, so Harry got dressed quietly and made his way to the Hospital wing.

When he arrived, Hermione was already dressed and sitting on the side of the bed. Madame Pomfrey was binding Hermione's ankles and knees while giving her some last-minute advice for managing her condition.

"... and don't walk up or down stairs without someone to help you, or if you do at least hold onto the railing with both hands so you don't fall. If you fall in this condition, the impact will make the swelling in your joints double and make it impossible to walk at all, never mind the pain. Harry will want to help you, so please let him."

"Oh, good morning Harry," Hermione said, seeing him in the doorway.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" He asked, walking toward her.

"Still sore, but I'm ready to go back to class. The question is, are _you_ ready, Harry? This is a huge day for you, starting two new classes mid-term. Do you still want to do this?" She looked unsure. She had obviously thought about the workload it would involve.

"I'll give it my best shot. With you helping me, I feel like I could do anything at all." He smiled widely at her, affection glowing in his eyes. Hermione smiled widely and stood to give him a hug. He embraced her tightly while she hugged him back just as hard. He breathed in the smell of her hair and smiled, relaxing. It felt so nice to hold her close. She was warm, soft, smelled nice and most of all, _liked him_. What more could he ask for? She reluctantly broke the embrace and pulled away, smiling.

"That hug was nice. We should do that more often." Harry nodded eagerly. A tactful cough broke their attention and they quickly broke apart, blushing.

"Are you two ready for breakfast? Hermione, go ahead and gather your books. Harry, a word," she beckoned him into her office. With a confused glance toward Hermione, he followed the mediwitch into her office.

"Harry, I'll be relying on you to take care of Hermione over the course of the day. I will be here if you need me, but she'll be relying on you to keep her safe, as I know you will. She needs your help with stairs especially. She shouldn't try to climb them on her own. If at any point she is in pain or too tired to continue, bring her back up here. She may get tired quickly as she is still not up to full strength and there is still some residual poison in her wrist. Just watch out for her, okay?"

"Of course," Harry replied. He knew he would have to keep an eye on Hermione to see if she was in pain. She wasn't known to complain of such things and Harry didn't want her to suffer in silence as he knew she might.

When they stepped back into the hospital wing, Hermione was trying to shove another book into her already-stuffed backpack.

"Let's get rid of that Muggle Studies book," Harry suggested. Hermione picked it out and Harry put it aside. Her books fit better then, but before Hermione could swing it onto her back, Harry plucked the bag from her hands and put it onto himself.

"Harry," Hermione admonished, "How do you expect to carry both our books and keep me from falling all over the place all at once?"

"We can share books now since we're in all the same classes. I'll bring some of my parchment and quills so we don't use up all of yours, and then with just one bag I'll have both hands free for you." Hermione thought for a moment.

"Okay, that should work. Come on, we'd best get to breakfast." Harry was glad that she'd agreed to not carry her own bag. It was fairly heavy and would have made her more tired and unbalanced than she would have otherwise been. He offered his hand to her and carefully pulled her to her feet. He held both her hands for a moment, making sure she was steady before moving to her side to walk down to the great hall with her. He noticed halfway down the hall that they were still holding hands and grinned. Hermione looked over at him and squeezed his hand with a smile.

When it came to negotiating the first set of stairs, Hermione was a bit nervous but not as nervous as Harry was for her. He offered to carry her down but she refused, insisting that they were just stairs and that if he wouldn't let her fall then she would be fine.

Harry walked close beside and slightly behind Hermione, holding her elbows as a support as she took each step one at a time. It was the first of five staircases, provided none of them moved. By the time they arrived at the lowest floor, Hermione was tired and sore and Harry was all strung out from worrying about keeping her from falling.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her face for signs of pain. Her face looked a little drawn from all of the painful movement, but she was still fairly fresh from a good night's sleep and had plenty of energy to go on.

"I'll be fine. Let's get some breakfast. We should eat quickly - it's almost time for class." They walked into the room and toward the Gryffindor tables hand in hand amidst a few whispers. Without talking much, they sat down and ate quickly.

"Our first class is herbology," Hermione said, looking over their now-identical schedules.

"Are you feeling well enough to walk all the way to the greenhouses?" Harry asked in concern.

"I'll make it if you're with me. Thank you for carrying those books for me, Harry. It would have become quite tiresome."

"Oh, you're welcome. I'm going to take care of you, you know that right?" He reassured her.

"I know. Thank you," she said simply, leaning into him with her head resting briefly on his shoulder. They ignored the whispers that started up at that show of affection and got started on their slow walk to the greenhouses. Harry held Hermione's hand to steady her as they traversed the entrance steps and kept her hand in his all the way to class. Hermione was glad of this. She was finding that their hands fit together almost perfectly. His hands were a little larger than hers, but they were warm and soft. Their fingers fit together nicely and they walked close, keeping each other warm in the morning chill.

Hermione winced as they sat down behind the desks in the greenhouse.

"You okay?" Harry asked in concern.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Don't worry so much, Harry. I'll be okay."

"You'll tell me if you're in pain?"

"Yes, I will."

The two friends traversed their normal classes with no problems. The hour before lunch they had Harry's first new class. Harry looked around the unfamiliar room. The room was well-lit but somewhat dull-looking. There were whole walls of charts and diagrams. The room was empty as they had gotten there early.

"Professor Vector teaches this class," Hermione explained. "She can be a little dry, but you'll get used to her. There's a lot of useful things to learn about numbers. It's why to counteract gravity, the _wingardium leviosa_ spell requires a two-part wand movement. More advanced and powerful wizards and witches can levitate things with just the flick after some practice, but the two-part movement is more powerful because of the number involved." Harry nodded, and watched as Hermione tried to levitate a quill with the spoken spell and a single flick. To Hermione's disappointment and Harry's amusement, it simply rolled over.

"Advanced and powerful, huh?" He smirked jokingly.

"I'm fourteen, Harry. Most adult wizards can't do it, but I'm trying." She appeared upset for a moment, but when she saw his smirk she relaxed as she realized he was just joking. Harry smiled, pride for his friend showing in his face, but he didn't dare attempt the same spell-work yet so Hermione continued.

"Also, if you have to move a really big object, sometimes it helps to swish twice. It's supposed to build up more magical energy behind the actual movement. The most powerful number found so far to be practical is seven - the number of completion. Apparently there are other, larger numbers found that can do a lot more, but they're rather impractical in normal activities unless you make a habit of moving buildings on your own."

"You can do that?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Did you know that Hogwarts used to be located near Salisbury?" Hermione smirked. Harry looked momentarily dumbfounded.

"It took every advanced English wizard and witch of the late 1100s using powerful numerically magnified spells to move it out here, and still some pieces were left behind. Muggles call it..."

"Stonehenge?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Right! Those were some of the stabilizing stones of the foundation. At that time there were muggles beginning to settle nearby, and the muggle-repellent charms were weakening from constant use - keeping shepherds and explorers out and such. The movers would have brought the pieces too, but once the main building was gone, so were the repellent charms. The stabilizing stones were replaced when they got the building here and the old ones have been left there ever since."

"Ah, Mr. Potter," the voice came from behind Harry, who turned around to see who spoke. It was professor Vector. She was middle aged and of average height, wearing a tall hat. "I see Hermione has been telling you about spell amplification. Welcome to the class. Now, it may be a little overwhelming at first, but Hermione is the best in this class and I'm sure she'll help you catch up." Hermione, of course, nodded in agreement.

"Nice to meet you, professor," Harry said politely. Hermione tugged Harry to sit beside her at her front-row desk as the rest of the students arrived.

"Hello class," the professor greeted once they were all assembled. "I bid you welcome our new student, Harry Potter." Some murmuring was heard, but most of the students were indifferent, and no longer stared and pointed at his forehead. "Today we will be learning how to apply extra power to rune stones. If you're taking Ancient Runes, this will be particularly pertinent." Hermione nudged Harry excitedly. He still wasn't sure about the classes, but Hermione's excitement was contagious and Harry paid attention to the lesson, taking notes along with Hermione.

"Tonight we can cross-reference our notes," Hermione said between classes as they made their way to the great hall for lunch. She sighed exhaustedly.

"Just two more classes," she said aloud to herself.

"Runes and..." Harry mumbled, checking the schedule, "Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione groaned almost inaudibly.

"That's a long walk," she said quietly. Harry was about to suggest they skip class for her sake, but she straightened up before he could say anything.

"Just two more classes," Hermione said stubbornly. "I'm determined to make it through the whole day." Harry nodded reluctantly. He didn't want her to overexert herself, but he knew how important overcoming that weakness was to her. Fortunately classes would be over by three in the afternoon and afterwards Hermione could rest. He urged her to eat well at lunch and they were soon on their way to the runes class. The class was in the middle of a rune-carving project. The professor mostly left them to their work after instructing Harry on how to begin. Harry carefully chipped at the stone with a chisel and hammer, occasionally glancing over at Hermione's for reference. She explained the project as they worked.

"This is a protection rune. It's created by first carving a symbol that holds power when magically charged. The coil in the middle - there," she pointed to the small pencil outline of the spiral Professor Babbling had drawn for him. "It holds the power." she continued. "The circle around it with that small opening in the side is a time-release. The other lines around it transfer the power to an invisible shield that protects the area behind the rune. The larger the stone, the larger the area of protection. The more precise the carving, the more powerful the ward of protection."

"What does it protect against?" Harry asked, blowing some of the dust away from the markings. Hermione peered closely at his stone.

"The large circles keep unauthorized people out of the area. Those triangles on the side, they protect the area from magical attacks. If you add some squares right here..." she carefully sketched a few squares on the sides of the stone, "It'll protect the area from physical attacks. This type of rune-stone is meant to be put on a bedpost to keep you safe while you're asleep."

"Does it really work?" Harry asked, dubiously. It looked like nothing but a marked up stone to him.

"As far as I can tell, it does," Hermione replied. "Lavender Brown tried to steal my extra blanket one winter night while I was asleep. I woke up when the rune ward sent her flying into the opposite wall. She was quite apologetic." Hermione chuckled at the memory. "That was my first rune stone too. Just repulsion circles like the ones on yours. I should have given you a more advanced one to put on your bed, the way trouble seems to find you. You'll keep one on it from now on, won't you?"

"Sure. I'm sure it'll be quite useful to know I'm safe at night."

"Good!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm almost done with this one. Once it's finished, you can have it. Then we'll work on yours together in class." Harry readily agreed. He knew having Hermione's help on the stone would be quite useful and would make the finished product a lot better than he could have made it alone.

Hermione hadn't quite finished her stone yet. Harry had some shallow scratches for where to carve the symbols, but hadn't made much progress. He wasn't used to using the tools, but they were becoming more and more familiar. He understood now why Hermione's hands were sometimes dusty and rough after class.

Harry helped Hermione down the front stairs again on their way to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. She looked visibly in pain now, but refused to skip class all the same. Harry helped her over the uneven terrain with one arm around her waist to support her as they walked. She thanked him, unable to hide the grimace of pain on her face as they sat down on a bench near the now-empty hippogriff pen. The animals had been moved to a different pasture, farther away from students. Harry took off his outer cloak and wrapped it around Hermione, hoping that the extra warmth might help her feel better. She smiled, at least.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked in concern. "We can go back now. Hagrid will understand."

"Well, we're already here. May as well wait it out," she said. Harry thought it uncharacteristic of her to anticipate simply 'waiting out' a class, but he let it go.

The study was on snakes, which Harry enjoyed. Hagrid taught about the basilisk and its powers, which Hermione knew only too much about. Harry had a conversation with a small grass snake when Hagrid passed around the reptiles to show students how to handle them.

_"Your friend... isss ssshe ssssick?" _the little green snake hissed, coiled comfortably on Harry's knee. Hermione looked confused as Harry replied in an unintelligible hiss.

_"She was hurt and needs to rest, but she wanted to finish all her classes today. This is our last one, and then I can take her back to the hospital wing._" He replied. The snake moved its head closer to Hermione who was a little nervous but not afraid, knowing that Harry was talking to it and it probably wouldn't hurt her.

_"Sssshe issss a sssspecial perssson. Sssshe issss kind and ssssmart. You besssst takesss care of her. But sssshe issss ssssick," _the snake noted. _"Ssssee her eyessss?"_ Harry looked over. Underneath the slight fear and disturbance of being stared at and talked about by a snake, Harry saw pain and exhaustion in her brown eyes. They weren't bright anymore - not like they had been in runes while she enthusiastically explained the project. They were dull and dilated with pain. She was sitting very still, almost as if the slightest movement would be painful.

"You're not all right, are you?" Harry asked her. She looked down and muttered,

"No."

Before Harry could form a response, Hagrid dismissed the class. As the half-giant gathered all the snakes, Harry helped Hermione stand. She swayed slightly and groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked, almost beginning to panic at her silence.

"Everything... hurts." She muttered, barely holding back tears. Harry quickly sat her back down. She certainly didn't need to be on her feet at the moment.

"Let's get you back to the hospital wing," Harry said softly, pulling her into a gentle hug. At his warm, caring touch, Hermione cracked. In overwhelming pain, her tears overflowed her eyes and she looked quite miserable trying to hold them back and keep from audibly sobbing all at once. So Harry did the only thing he could think to do. He carefully lifted Hermione's stiff but unresisting body into his arms and started carrying her toward the castle.

After some weak, failed protests that she could walk, Hermione finally relaxed a little and turned her tear-streaked face into Harry's shoulder for comfort as he walked into the building. Fortunately for her dignity, everyone else was in class or in their common rooms and they didn't meet anyone on their way up the stairs to the hospital wing. Harry nudged the door open with his foot and carefully deposited his precious bundle onto one of the beds while calling for Madame Pomfrey. The mediwitch was shocked to find Hermione curled up in a fetal position on the bed, shaking and wrapped in cloaks while Harry sat beside her, gently rubbing her back.

"What happened?" The healer asked as she rushed over to the bed.

"She was... I dunno... and all of a sudden in Care of Magical Creatures... just... help her... please..." Harry was stumbling all over his words, worriedly watching Hermione.

"I wanted to go to all of my classes today, Madame Pomfrey," Hermione weakly murmured. "I should have come up here after runes."

"I'll say you should have," Madame Pomfrey agreed. "You poor dear, you look exhausted."

"Don't be mad at Harry," Hermione insisted while the healer gently stretched out Hermione's arms and legs so that she was lying flat on her back. "He tried to get me to come here earlier... I didn't want to miss class." Hermione grimaced and tried to relax. Madame Pomfrey tutted softly and went into her office, presumably to fetch a potion. Harry worriedly held Hermione's hand.

"Are you feeling any better now that you're lying down?" He asked in concern.

"A little. I wish I had listened to you," she moaned.

Madame Pomfrey returned quickly and with Harry's help, propped Hermione up into a reclining position on some pillows. The mediwitch handed a potion to Hermione. It was a pain reducer and after Hermione took it her body relaxed and she felt better almost immediately. Madame Pomfrey unbound her legs and ran a few magical scans over Hermione's body before returning to her office.

"I'm so sorry you're feeling bad," Harry said, stroking her hand gently.

"It's okay, Harry. It's not your fault. Thank you for trying so hard at all the new things today. You did wonderfully at runes."

"Thanks to you," he added, smiling sadly. "Please get better fast, Hermione. You're scaring me."

"Scaring you?" she asked with a small smile. "The boy who faced down a mountain troll, a possessed teacher and a basilisk... is scared of me?"

"Not of you," he said, his voice wavering a little. "Of losing you, or anything bad happening to you." Hermione's heart broke a bit for him. He looked so helpless sitting there, so desperate to help but with no idea what to do.

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere. I hardly think swollen joints and some aches and pains are going to kill me. I'll be here for you, and I'll be fine with time. I promise." He looked up at that last sentence and met her gaze. Her sincerity soothed him and he relaxed a little. She smiled reassuringly and held her arms out. She could see that he needed a hug and was more than willing to offer one.

"Come here," she said softly and Harry soon found himself leaning over and being wrapped in her arms. Hermione realized he was shaking a bit and gently rubbed his back while telling him over and over that she was all right and that she'd be okay. Harry calmed down and held her form close to him as best as he could. His warmth and gentle embrace calmed Hermione further. She felt safe, warm, and very, very tired. Hermione felt herself slipping into sleep and shook her head as Harry leaned back.

"Wait... can't sleep now... have... homework... Harry..." she trailed off as her eyes began to close of their own volition.

"I'm here. Yes, you can sleep. You need to sleep. Please rest, Hermione. I'll be right here the whole time. I'll be here when you wake up and we can work on stuff then. Please rest, please get better," Harry practically begged her.

"Oh, okay," she murmured with her eyes closed, far too exhausted to argue. With the last of her strength, she reached out and took Harry's hand in hers and squeezed gently to reassure him before sleep finally claimed her and she went limp against the pillows. He held her hand for some time, watching her. He saw the tension and pain slowly leave her face as she slept. She would feel better when she woke. Harry sat down beside her on the bed, leaning against the pillows too with his arm around her, holding her close to his side to keep her warm as it seemed to help. He took out his locket and was glad to see that she was no longer in pain, but the medallion now read _Hermione Granger Vital: Unwell, exhausted, swollen extremities, aching back and head, asleep, not in pain. Hermione Granger Mental: Asleep, not dreaming, relaxed, calm._

Harry managed to relax as well, listening to Hermione's even breaths and the soothing humming of the mediwitch as she worked on something in her office, occasionally checking on the sleeping girl and her watchful companion. Madame Pomfrey smiled. She'd seen how close they were becoming and had been glad to hear (albeit through eavesdropping) that they had become a couple. She was glad to see that they weren't being sickening, though. They were behaving more maturely than she had expected, and she was glad. Such maturity helped relationships to last longer than the flame of passion that often accompanied teenaged flings. She smiled and continued humming, knowing that her charges could hear it and that it would soothe them. She had learned the song from a phoenix, after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Previously:_

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_"Everything... hurts." _

_Harry nudged the door open with his foot and carefully deposited his precious bundle onto one of the beds while calling for Madame Pomfrey. _

_Hermione felt herself slipping into sleep and shook her head._

_"You need to sleep. Please rest, Hermione."_

_She would feel better when she woke._

*

*

*

Hermione slept for several hours that afternoon and woke to find Harry sitting at a nearby desk flipping through her old arithmancy notes while evidently working on one of the problems from class. He turned when he heard her move.

"Hermione!" He dropped his quill and knelt by her bed. "How are you feeling?" She stretched out her arms and legs and sat up.

"A lot better. I'm sorry I scared you, Harry. Let's not ever do that again."

"Let's not," he agreed with a grin. "Are you ready to study, or is that a useless question?" She laughed and shook her head in amusement before gingerly getting to her feet. Harry supported her on unbound legs as they made their way over to the table he had been working on.

"What's this supposed to mean, the rate at which you combine numbers of movements in a spell to lead to a power-number is supposed to be the letter F? Why? How does that even work?"

"Well, you see, it works like this..."

And so the evening went on. Hermione was evidently feeling much better. The sparkle was back in her eyes and Harry could see that she was moving her arms without much pain at all. Soon she had given him a brief crash course in arithmancy up to that point. There was a lot he still didn't understand, but she knew they had time. He knew enough to be able to follow the class at least. She had him looking over some of her rune sketches that she'd made while she rested for a moment.

"I didn't see anything like these in class," Harry said, puzzled by the unfamiliar shapes.

"These were from a unit on runic locks. They won't open to _alohamora _or any spell other than a password or gesture I specify, but if you damage the carving it'll lose it's locking power. There's one hidden on my trunk just in case. I'll teach you how to make them and we'll put one on yours."

After a while, Harry was able to produce a satisfying sketch of the locking rune and they called it quits for the night. It was getting late, and although Hermione had napped that afternoon she was still tired. They hugged each other goodnight and Harry returned to his dorm. It was thankfully a peaceful, dreamless night's sleep for him.

*

*

*

The next morning, Harry found that Ron had arrived in the night and was waking up just as he was.

"Hey mate, when did you get in?" He asked, surprised to see Ron back early.

"Late last night. They let me go early. Just a bunch of tests. I slept through most of it. Good food, that." Harry smiled a bit, glad to hear that his friend hadn't been too adversely affected.

"Let's go down to breakfast. I'm hungry already," Ron said, starting toward the door.

"I've got to get Hermione first," Harry said as they exited the common room.

"Where from?" Ron asked, confused.

"She's in the hospital wing," Harry said curtly. "Or didn't they inform you that you attacked and poisoned her under the imperious curse?"

"Yeah, but I figured she'd be okay," he said nonchalantly. Harry's blood boiled a little seeing how Ron didn't seem to care about his friend at all.

"She was very, very sick, Ron. I thought she was gonna die. I need to keep an eye on her and help her around. She can hardly walk on her own."

"That bad, huh?" Ron said distractedly, not paying attention to their conversation in favor of the odor of breakfast wafting up the staircase.

"Yes. So I'm going to the hospital wing first to help her down to breakfast and then to our classes."

"Whatever suits you, mate." Ron said as he began rushing down the stairs. Harry shook his head and turned to head down the hall to the hospital wing.

*

*

"Now Hermione dear, please be more careful. I know your schedule is a bit easier today, but all the same I don't want to see you being carried through that door mostly unconscious and scaring poor Harry out of his wits again," the healer admonished Hermione as Harry walked into the ward.

"Yeah, no more scaring poor Harry out of his wits, Hermione," He said laughingly. Hermione smiled at him and stood to embrace him. Her legs had already been wrapped so that was no indication of her health but her embrace seemed stronger today.

"Feeling better?" He asked, looking her up and down.

"Yes, a bit," she replied. "Let's get to breakfast." Harry once again shouldered their bag and they walked hand in hand down the hallway.

"One thing you need to know," Harry began. "Ron's back."

"Really? He's early then."

"Yes..." Harry trailed off into silence. They walked silently hand in hand for some time.

"What's bothering you, Harry?" Hermione asked gently, seeing the tension on his face.

"How can we tell him we're... together?" Hermione looked confused.

"By... telling him?" She said as if it were obvious. It was, Harry realized, but he also realized that Ron probably wouldn't take it very well. It would sort of make him a third wheel of a sort and they both knew Ron loved attention.

"He didn't sound concerned about you at all when I told that you'd been really sick," Harry added. "I don't know what his problem is, but I have a bad feeling about this. Like that telling him won't end well. But I'm not letting you go," he amended quickly. "You're... more important to me." Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand in gratitude. All the same, she was concerned about their relationship with the volatile redhead now.

"I don't see what else we can do, Harry. The way he reacts is completely up to him. I won't even hold it against him that he almost killed me. I know his friendship means a lot to you, even if he hasn't been the nicest person lately. Don't just throw that away, if you can help it."

When they had finally made their way painstakingly down the stairs, they found Ron standing outside the great hall with a murderous look on his face. Evidently, he already knew about their relationship. It wasn't exactly a secret - the whole castle had seen them holding hands the day before.

"What the bloody hell?" He shouted as Harry and Hermione rounded the corner hand in hand.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Harry asked, although he'd seen this coming. Hermione squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"You, and... why'd you do it, mate?" He asked, turning red. "Why'd you two... get together while I was in St. Mungo's?" They looked at each other as they hadn't anticipated that sort of question.

"Well, I sort of discovered that I like her," Harry offered.

"And I like him," she added.

"So we wanted to, you know, be together," Harry finished.

"You were... doing whatever with each other... while I was in the bloody hospital? You didn't even check to see if I was alive!" He growled, even angrier. This sparked Harry's temper as well.

"Professor McGonagall told us you were okay and just having some tests done. Hermione here... she was DYING, Ron. Do you not understand that? I needed to take care of her. And it's turned out to be the best thing I've ever done." Ron seethed with rage at this and the loving look the two shared at the last sentence.

"I suppose it'll be a little different mate, but there's no reason why we can't be friends just like before," Harry said, holding out a hand to Ron.

"Like before? Like BEFORE?" Ron roared, his temper definitely getting the better of him. "How can it be like it was before? I know what you'll do now, Harry. You'll listen to whatever nonsense she tells you. Remember earlier this year? She took away a firebolt from you. A FIREBOLT!"

"She was trying to save my life!" Harry countered.

"Was not. She was jealous that you had something nice..."

"Ron, you were the jealous one. Harry wasn't nearly as upset about it as you were," Hermione finally spoke but before Ron could shout at her too, she continued.

"Look, Ron. I know Harry and I being together will change our whole dynamic, but please, for Harry, let it go. Don't do this to him." She was almost pleading, trying to save the friendship, but it was all in vain.

"Forget it," he snarled angrily. "I've had enough of this. I've had enough of you, Hermione you rotten know-it-all. And you too, Harry Bloody Potter getting all the fame and glory and even the girls, sod it all. I don't want to talk to either of you ever again." He looked as if he wanted to punch Harry in the face, but Hermione's chilling glare and the fact that she had stepped almost protectively in front of Harry set Ron back a bit. This was no timid girl to push around. In front of him stood an angry, dangerous, and smart witch, so Ron settled with stalking back into the Great Hall, fuming.

Harry looked at a loss, and as Hermione looked up at his face she saw anger briefly but it was quickly replaced by deep hurt and shock. In a moment, she had pulled him down to where they were sitting on the stairs and she was rubbing his back gently. He was hunched forward, looking dismally at his hands.

"He... how could he do that, Hermione? He was my first friend. My best mate!" Hermione couldn't even answer him. She'd really thought he would accept their relationship. Perhaps it had been wishful thinking.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say. What could be said to ease the pain of a lost friendship? "Maybe... maybe he'll come around." Harry was still for a moment.

"I don't know, Hermione. And I don't think I'd even want that."

"What do you mean?" She asked, genuinely confused. Didn't his friendship with Ron mean more to him than that?

"He... I don't know how to explain it. Sometimes I just feel like he only hangs around with me because... because of this," he grumbled, pointing at the scar on his forehead.

"Your blasted fame," Hermione said. "You really think that's all he wanted?" Hermione wasn't sure that was the only reason Ron stayed around, but she had guessed it was a part at least. He sighed.

"Hermione, you know it's part of it. Even though he was my friend, he never considered that I might care about you too. You were right, he's just very selfish and jealous. And I don't want anything to do with him right now." Hermione just nodded, knowing but not divulging her suspicion that Harry might eventually grow to miss his friend.

"Don't burn bridges, Harry," she warned gently, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'll try not to, but he makes me so angry sometimes. Especially when he treats you badly, making fun of you and such. I know it hurts you."

"Oh Harry..." Hermione murmured, "You know it doesn't hurt me like it did in first year. I won't go crying into a bathroom just because he says mean things to me."

"You still deserve better, and I know it hurts despite what you say." Hermione sighed.

"You know me too well, Harry," Hermione said softly, closing her eyes as he brought her into a warm embrace. "It does hurt... sometimes."

"And I don't want you to hurt," Harry insisted ardently. "Physically or otherwise," he added gently taking her bandaged hand into his. She smiled lovingly at him and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips before guiding a widely smiling Harry into the Great Hall to eat breakfast before class.

*

*

*

**(A/N: I know this is kind of short, but it's the night before I have all four of my wisdom teeth taken out and I know I won't feel like writing after that. I thought something would be better than nothing for a while.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Previously: Harry and Hermione learn Arithmancy, Ron returns, Ron and Harry's friendship is destroyed.

Breakfast was a rather awkward affair for Harry and Hermione because Ron sat at the far end of the table and sent murderous looks their way the whole time. They ignored his malevolent glare as best as they could. Hermione could see that Harry was still quite put out by the sudden destruction of their friendship with Ron, but she really didn't know what to do to help him. She silently offered Harry some more toast and tried to look him in the eye.

"Harry?"

"I'm not hungry any more," he replied. Hermione nodded silently and they stood and walked out of the great hall. She rubbed his back to comfort him as they walked to the dungeons for potions; it was their first class that day. Fortunately, Harry was distracted from his preoccupation about Ron by trying to stay under Snape's radar. They were each to produce their own work, but Hermione successfully kept an eye on three different cauldrons: her own, Harry's and poor Neville's. Singlehandedly, she managed to stop a ruined potion in Harry's case, and a large explosion in Neville's all while making an O-worthy potion of her own. She was quite proud of herself by the time class was over. By the time they made it up several flights of stairs to transfiguration class, however, she was in some pain. She tried to play it off as if it were nothing, but Harry was adamant this time.

"We're going to Madame Pomfrey during lunch. Please, Hermione. Promise me you'll go."

"Well… okay. I promise," she muttered. She didn't want to take time out to take another potion, but she knew that Harry didn't need any more stress as far as his friends were involved so she let it go. Her grudging agreement made Harry smile a little, so Hermione was glad of that at least. She decided to keep trying to make him smile.

After completing the class assignment in transfiguration, Hermione transfigured a textbook into a startlingly accurate replica of Professor McGongall's animagus cat form. It couldn't walk, but its head swiveled around and hissed at some Slytherins at a nearby table, making Harry laugh quietly. Near the end of class, Professor McGonagall summoned it to the front of the room and examined it. She then shifted into her animagus form and sat right beside it, adopting the same expression for a moment before changing back.

"Very good work, Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor." Hermione beamed while Harry patted her back in congratulations. The Slytherins scowled and began hurling insults at Hermione, but they stopped after Professor McGonagall animated the cat with some advanced charms to menacingly prowl about under the tables and growl at bad behavior. It turned back into the textbook after a few minutes and Harry reclaimed it for Hermione.

"You never cease to amaze me, Hermione." She smiled in response.

Their last class before lunch was Arithmancy in which they studied examples of the effects and implementation of specific rates of casting. Hermione was fascinated by the study, but Harry was generally confused. He was having trouble speeding the tempo of his casting up to a rate of three per second while making seven movements.

"Think of it like a waltz," Hermione suggested. "One-two-three, four-five-six, seven. It's okay if it's a little jerky at first."

"But Hermione, I don't even know what a waltz sounds like."

"Oh… well… how about this. I'll tap how fast it should be for you. Just divide the motion into seven parts. We can practice more later. Oh! You almost had it. Try it again!"

Suddenly, Harry got the rhythm right. It sent the pillow he was trying to banish flying into the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. It disintegrated into a maelstrom of feathers, which slowly began to descend onto the shocked class.

"Wow! Great job, Mr. Potter," the professor exclaimed. "Ten points to Gryffindor for an excellent spell magnification." Hermione's look of shock changed abruptly into delight.

"Way to go, Harry! That was incredible!" He glowed from her praise and smiled.

True to her promise, Hermione went to the hospital wing before lunch. She took a potion for pain. It contained a mild relaxant that made her fall asleep for half an hour. She wasn't very happy about that because it meant that when she woke up again she wouldn't be as sharp as usual in her other classes, but she admitted that she felt a lot better for it as they made their way to Runes.

Hermione was very near being done with her rune. The closer she got to completing it, the more those around her could feel its potential power. The sensation would go away when it had been charged, but until then the design would seek power from someone to charge it. When it was finally complete, Hermione took it to a special vice in the back of the classroom. She called Harry over to watch and to make sure nothing went wrong. She practiced the charging spell she wanted to use a few times on a blank runestone. It was the magnified version they'd recently learned in Arithmancy. After making sure she was doing it right, Hermione cast the spell on her runestone. It glowed so brightly for a moment that they both had to look away. Soon the bright light faded and eventually disappeared. Hermione carefully picked up the rune in her hand. It was still warm to the touch and felt… powerful. She handed it to Harry so he could feel what a completed rune was like. She then added a drop of her own blood to it so that it would allow her to enter the ward.

"Let's test it out before class ends," she said and led him to the front of the classroom. The professor placed it on the post of an empty bed frame as that was what it was designed to protect and Hermione activated it. He then told Hermione to step inside the bed frame for testing, as the one who created the rune should be the one to bear the consequences should it fail.

"Absolutely not," Harry protested. "You're in no shape to be put in danger like that. Let me step in there to test it. If I get knocked over, I won't be hurt." Hermione frowned and looked like she were about to argue, but she saw the look of fear flash across Harry's face. She could tell he was terrified that she would be angry with him, but not afraid enough to stop him from keeping her out of harm's way. That look of fear mixed with determination melted Hermione's brief frustration. He looked down. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear the anger in her eyes if she were truly mad at him for the outburst. Said outburst never came, however. Before Harry could react, Hermione was hugging him gently.

"Oh Harry, it's okay," she whispered. "I'm not mad. How could I be mad at you for taking care of me like that? You're right, of course. All the same, I don't want you to get hurt because of a mistake I made."

"I'm not worried about me," he replied. "I trust you and your work completely. But if anything did happen, better me than you." They broke apart, and caught the professor's attention again, as he had wandered off. Harry applied his blood to the rune so that he could step inside the ward.

Harry stepped inside the protected area and the professor began testing the rune's ward. First he tried to bring his hand into the area, and it was repelled so fiercely that it spun him around. He then threw a blank runestone at Harry but the ward repelled that too. It zinged by the professor's head and shattered against the wall. Hermione wisely took cover behind a nearby stack of boxes for the final test. The professor took out his wand and sent a stunner at the ward. It bounced off and moving very fast, struck the boxes Hermione was hiding behind, sending them flying. Before anyone could move, Harry had leapt out of the bed frame and was running across the room toward the fallen boxes. Hermione was crouched behind their remains, looking shaken but unhurt.

"Hermione! Hermione, are you okay?" Harry was frantic, checking her face and arms for injuries and looking for pain in her eyes.

"You're not hurt are you? Oh how stupid of me to think that the safest place for you would be somewhere unprotected…"

"Harry," she cut him off. "I'm fine. It's okay," she said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"But…"

"Shh. It's all right. I'm not hurt, I'm fine." She gently ran her fingers through his hair, which had a surprisingly calming effect on him. He pulled her into a tight hug. He released a shuddering breath.

"I was so afraid for you," he muttered.

"I know," she replied into his shoulder. "It's okay. Look at me, I'm fine." He looked deeply into her brown eyes and relaxed. There was no pain there, just concern and affection. She reached a hand up to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch and smiled a little, finally convinced that she was completely uninjured.

After classes, the two headed back to the hospital wing at Harry's insistence to make sure Hermione was really okay. He trusted that she wasn't feeling any pain, but he had to be sure nothing else had happened. They brought the powerful rune with them since it was complete, graded, and approved for use due to the test during class.

After explaining the incident, Hermione patiently lay down on the bed to allow Madame Pomfrey to run some tests.

"You're perfectly fine, dear. I am glad you were not injured. Harry, you can calm down now." He had been watching Hermione like a hawk ever since the accident so she got up carefully, enveloped him in a warm hug, and didn't let go until he relaxed.

"Better?" She asked quietly when he relaxed.

"Better," he replied reassuringly.

They sat down on the edge of the bed to talk for a while, mainly about what to do with the rune and if they should go downstairs for dinner or just eat in the hospital wing again.

"You should go to your dorm sometime today to put this rune on your bedpost," Hermione suggested.

"Couldn't it be stuck to yours here?" He asked, "temporarily?"

"Not very well. Runes lose their power when they're removed unless the object they were stuck on is charmed right, and I don't know the charms. Just put it on yours. I'll probably only be here for another few days. Hopefully she'll let me go up stairs again soon." Harry reluctantly agreed, though he would feel more confident of Hermione's safety should she be inside the ward instead.

They were discussing dinner when the doors of the hospital ward burst open as if someone had kicked them. Hermione jumped, startled, while Harry automatically shielded her with his body. There was not much to be afraid of, however, because at that moment, Professor Trelawney fell face-first into the room and cursed loudly at Ms. Norris. The noise brought Madame Pomfrey out of her office quickly, and she looked at her sister in amusement.

"Now Sibyl, is it really necessary to insult the cat's mother like that? Not only would Ms. Norris technically be a "daughter," and you referred to her mother as a female dog, but I'm fairly certain..." Trelawney interrupted her sister with another bout of cursing as she crawled back to her feet.

"Listen Poppy," she said, brushing her multiple scarves off with her hands, "do you remember the night I was hired? How he wouldn't tell me what I said? Dear old Albus talks in his sleep, he does. Did you know that?" Madame Pomfrey gave her sister an odd look in response.

"Well, he does. And I must say it was quite a good prophesy. The best I've ever made, if I say so myself." She turned and saw Harry sitting on the bed beside Hermione. Neither had made a sound and were simply content to stare in a disturbed manner at the crazed woman.

"And here's the subject himself! Ohhh you poor dear. How it must be so terrible to have the weight of the world always on your shoulders. To kill or be killed, that is the question." She trailed off into a string of hacking cough-giggles while the two students and mediwitch looked highly alarmed.

"Kill...? What do you mean, professor? There's a prophesy about me?" Harry asked.

"Heh ehehe... WHAT? He hasn't TOLD you?" Sybil's moment of hilarity was shut off suddenly as if every bit of amusement in her mind was suddenly eaten by a troll.

"What? Told him what?" Hermione asked, getting very anxious and impatient with the slightly unhinged professor.

"OHHHHH!" she yelled loudly in anger as she turned and ran back out the door.

"He should NEVER fall asleep while doing my therapy appointment. Somebody should put a charm on his beard to silence him when he sleeps. Why, I never..." her voice trailed off into the distance as she evidently stormed off to talk to Dumbledore.

Madame Pomfrey looked after her sister with an indecisive look on her face, as if she were not sure whether to stun her until she calmed down, or whether this was actually a legitimate leak of information. She too knew that the subject of a prophesy should know the contents of the revelation as soon as possible, and if this prophesy involved death... even more so. She turned to see Harry looking bewildered and Hermione looking at him with concern.

"What... was that?" Harry asked. "Did that really just happen?"

"Madame Pomfrey, is there a prophesy about Harry?" Hermione asked, almost dangerously.

"Not that I know of. I assume Sybil has finally learned of the prophesy that got her hired. It's unfortunate that it has to do with you, Harry. Doubly unfortunate if it involves murder." Harry jerked a little and Hermione was quick to put an arm around him.

"It'll be okay," she insisted in a whisper. "Whatever it is, we can handle it." He nodded, though he was not very reassured.

Shortly thereafter, Trelawney returned hauling a yawning Albus Dumbledore behind her.

"TELL HIM! Tell the boy! You know what kind of disaster not telling him could create? WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD HIM YET?" Her screeches seemed to have little effect on the old wizard, but the sight of Harry's confused face and Hermione's borderline angry expression revived him slightly.

"Oh, hello you two. I'm glad to see you're up and about again, Miss Granger," he began before being interrupted from behind by Trelawney, who tripped on one of her many scarves, stumbled, and nearly knocked him down.

"Teellll them... teeeellll them..." she maniacally murmured over and over.

"Professor Dumbledore... is there a prophesy about me?" The old man sighed and nodded, before stepping to the side allowing Trelawney to fall to the floor for the second time in as many minutes. He sat down wearily in a nearby chair.

"Harry, dear boy, do you remember after you saved the stone in your first year that you asked me why Voldemort is after you? Why he keeps showing up year after year now that you're here? I didn't want to tell you, for various GOOD REASONS," he said irately at Sibyl who was sitting on the ground with a slightly deranged smile on her face.

"But it seems that I must. You see, shortly after you were born, I interviewed Professor Trelawney for a position in the school as divination teacher. She did not seem adequate and I was about to dismiss her when she spoke a real prophesy. Since the general meaning is out now," he said, pointing a glare at the professor, "I may as well let you all know. This is not to leave the room for now," he said pointedly, shutting and sealing the door with a wave of his wand. He paused before speaking again.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

After Dumbledore finished reciting the prophesy, the entire room was silent. He took a deep breath and began his explanation.

"Harry, the prophesy could only be about either you or Neville, and you were the one Voldemort chose to mark. That mark is the scar on your head from when he first tried to kill you. Either way, he chose to try to kill you, and because of that he'll keep trying to kill you until you kill him. That's according to the prophesy. Now, we know that prophesies are only made true because those involved in them make it so. For all we know, Voldemort is actually deathly allergic to daisies and if we throw them at him, then he will die. The thing about you specifically, is that Voldemort believes that you and you alone can kill him. He's afraid of you, especially since finding out that he can't touch you due to your mother's protection over you. That seemed to him as a sign that the prophesy was fulfilled. So as far as he is concerned, he will kill you or you will kill him."

Hermione looked as if she were about to interrupt, but managed to stay silent.

"But... I don't want to be a murderer," Harry said softly. "I don't want to kill anyone. I just want to live a normal, happy life."

"And why not?" Dumbledore exclaimed. "You can. Prophesies are like smoke in the wind. The slightest breath could change everything! He thinks you have some sort of mystical power, and you might, but in reality the very idea that you have special powers might be what his weakness really is. He has become so fixated on killing you that he has, in fact, left himself open to attack in many ways. While you are here at Hogwarts, and while you are at the Dursleys' you are protected from his followers' attacks. Since it was discovered that he was with Quirrel, I managed to catch a trace of his magical aura and use the wards of the castle to ban him from the grounds permanently. Just as no one can apparate inside the wards, he can no longer so much as set a finger inside the boundary without being stunned and bound, whatever form he might be in."

"So why did you send Harry to the Dursleys?" Hermione asked, upset at Harry's treatment. Surely it wasn't as safe for him there as it would be in Hogwarts, never mind the years of abuse she knew he had endured from within. Why couldn't he have grown up in Hogwarts safely? Was he supposed to be bait in coming here? Who uses an eleven-year-old as bait?

"His mother's blood grants him protection there, and I wanted him to have a normal childhood. He needed to grow up without clouds of fangirls and the press following him everywhere he goes. I wanted him to have a childhood." Harry stood up so fast, he almost fell over. He was absolutely furious.

"What kind of childhood was I supposed to have? I lived in a cupboard! They made me their slave! They didn't feed me anything but table scraps and from the time I could walk, they made me clean and cook for them. I didn't even know my own name until Kindergarten!" He yelled angrily, shocking everyone in the room. Then, just as suddenly, his voice fell to nearly a whisper and he seemed to shrink back a bit.

"Please... please don't send me back there..." he said softly. "It's awful. I'll do anything..." While Harry now looked embarrassed at his outburst, Hermione was looking increasingly angry. She burst out in fury as soon as Harry sat back down on the bed, silent in shame.

"He shouldn't HAVE to do anything! If you're going to use him as live bait for Voldemort, at least make an effort to keep his life from being a living hell! Let him live here or let him live with me. Either way I'll protect him with my life and he won't be starved and worked to the bone all summer."

"Hermione," Harry murmured, surprised at her ardent promise of protection and the offer to live with her. She ignored him for the meantime in favor of standing up and walking closer to Dumbledore. She was trembling, Harry realized, but not in pain or weakness - in all-consuming rage. He was actually worried she might try to hit Dumbledore and contemplated getting up to stop her, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. If Dumbledore got punched, it'd be just what he deserved. Especially since Harry had been sent back to the Dursleys' twice since he'd come to Hogwarts. He definitely didn't want to go back again. If Hermione could do anything to help the situation, he certainly wouldn't stop her.

Dumbledore looked slightly alarmed at Hermione's anger, too.

"But his mother's protection..." he began,

"Protects him from Voldemort wherever he goes," Hermione interrupted fiercely. "Voldemort can't touch him regardless of where he is. Certainly there are decent wards that could be set up somewhere more humane that would keep Voldemort's followers out just as well as whatever you've put on that house."

"Perhaps..." Dumbledore mumbled. He was thoroughly ashamed of himself, now that he was thinking about it. He had been convinced that the Dursleys would take Harry in like a son, not like a slave.

"Why didn't you ever tell us, Harry?" He asked gently. Harry just shrugged. It had seemed normal to him until he'd been exposed to Hogwarts. Hermione's rage was not subsiding at all. She was still standing in a very confrontational position in front of the headmaster, waiting for his next move.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Other accommodations will be made for him as he is willing," Dumbledore said wearily, then turned to Harry. "I trust you have no redeemable belongings at the Dursleys' home?" This confused both students greatly. They were not expecting him to relent so easily. Hermione literally stumbled backwards in shock.

"You mean it?" Harry asked eagerly, standing up again.

"Yes, Harry. I do," the elderly wizard said, a twinkle beginning to return to his eyes.

Hermione sat down heavily on the bed, completely exhausted by her passionate outburst. She was beginning to smile, though. As Dumbledore stood and turned away from them, Harry's grin grew larger and he grabbed Hermione in a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair. His voice was breaking up, so he emphasized his gratitude by kissing Hermione warmly on the lips and holding her close to his chest. She realized that they were both shaking out of sheer emotional stress, but they were happy.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'll make a quick trip to the Dursleys' and take care of some business," Dumbledore said quietly to the two sisters who hadn't moved at all during the entire conversation. Trelawney got up and followed Dumbledore out, looking slightly dazed and confused.

**So... like? Dislike? Too OOC? To abrupt? I don't even know. All I know is that this story MUST end soon. College is really busy, but it's been driving me crazy knowing that people who read this story are left without an ending. One more chapter to tie things up and it'll be done.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this update took literally months. My apologies. On the bright side, my inattention to this story led in part to getting a 4.0 for my first semester of college! Enjoy this last chapter. Read through again if you've forgotten what's going on. I won't blame you if you have.

Chapter 11

Previously: Hermione narrowly avoids injury in ancient runes class, Dumbledore's sleep-talking results in the telling of the prophesy to Harry and Hermione. The prophesy is examined, and alternate summer quarters are considered for Harry.

"So... what now?" Harry asked, releasing Hermione from his arms. She sat up and was silent in thought for a time.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "That's a lot to take in." A smile spread across Harry's face once again.

"I'm just happy that I don't have to go back to the Dursley's place again! Did you really mean it when you said I could stay with you?" He looked at her apprehensively, hoping that what she said wasn't hyperbole intended to force Dumbledore to keep him at the Dursley's.

"Well, I'd have to ask my parents' permission to be sure but as far as I'm concerned, yes, I meant it. I'll not let them send you back there again." His smile grew wider at this and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much. You're the best, Hermione!" She blushed at his praise and hugged him back.

"I'll owl my parents tonight," she said, and stood carefully to begin writing a letter to them.

Meanwhile, Number 4 Privet Drive was in a bit of a shambles. Such things tend to happen to muggle homes when several incredibly angry and powerful wizards invade to investigate claims of abuse of a magical child. Because the Dursleys knew about magic, they could legally be tried in a magical court on abuse and neglect charges. While peace reigned on the outside, the inside of the house was a disaster and rapidly becoming worse.

Amelia Bones was furious when Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall arrived in her office to report this crime. She had half a mind to charge Dumbledore with negligence as well for placing Harry with them in the first place, but agreed that the muggles must be investigated first.

As head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones sent an auror squad to accompany Dumbledore and McGonagall to the residence. Within moments the Dursleys, who had been sitting in front of the television, were startled to find eight people wearing robes and angry expressions standing in front of them, wands drawn. They were hardly a threat and were easily stilled with full body-binds while the aurors and two professors searched the house. McGonagall was almost reduced to tears, even as strong as she was, when they found the tiny room under the stairs where Harry had lived for almost a decade of his short life. She immediately rounded on Dumbledore and while the aurors finished investigating the residence, she verbally berated him for the conditions Harry had to endure due to his oversight.

Long story short, all three Dursleys were incarcerated in the ministry pending a trial, and Dumbledore and McGonagall returned to Hogwarts in very sober moods.

"I told you," McGonagall growled at Dumbledore for what must have been the hundredth time. "I told you they were the worst sort of muggles!"

"How was I to know what they were to do to him? I thought they would treat him like a son!"

McGonagall scoffed, "It's a wonder the boy turned out to be so kind after all that." Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"I hope he forgives us," he murmured.

"I think he will, but the problem remains - where will he go now?"

"It seems Miss Granger is quite eager for him to stay with her. Of course, protections would need to be put on their house," Dumbledore suggested.

"They need to be protected anyway. Purebloods hate that a muggleborn is the smartest witch in her class. I've been concerned for her safety for a while, and since this latest attack on her, I suggest we increase security for her as well," McGonagall said as they approached the hospital wing.

"It would probably be easier to protect them both if they lived in the same place, true," Dumbledore replied as they opened the door.

They found only Madame Pomfrey straightening the sheets on one of the beds. The two students were nowhere in sight.

"They've just left for the owlery," the mediwitch informed them. "Hermione is sending a letter asking her parents if they would let Harry stay with them."

"We could ask her parents ourselves," McGonagall suggested. "It would seem a good bit more legitimate to them." Dumbledore agreed and they set out to intercept the two students.

While Hermione was more certain of success with two teachers going to speak with her parents, she was still very nervous. She refused to eat until they returned, though Harry urged her to do so. She stood up quickly when the doors to the hospital wing opened to reveal a serene Dumbledore and a gently smiling Professor McGonagall. At a simple nod from her head of house, Hermione squealed with joy and hugged Harry tight. He was frozen in amazement briefly, but then his face lit up as well.

"Thank you, sir, madam," he said respectfully.

"There's one thing we must ask of you, Harry," Dumbledore said gently.

"The Dursleys' are facing a trial in wizarding court for what they did to you. If you do not wish to attend in person, I'd like to have a copy of your memories to present to the court." Harry's smile fell.

"If you wish, sir, though I'd rather not see them again if I can help it. How... how would you copy my memories?"

Dumbledore introduced him to the concept of a penseive, while McGonagall informed Hermione of the visit with her parents. They had been concerned at Hermione's injury and had welcomed extra protection. They were a bit reluctant to let a boy they'd never met before stay in their house, but considering how often and favorably Hermione had written to them about him, they agreed.

Harry and Hermione were both overjoyed. Though it would be a while until they went to Hermione's house for the summer, it was a great relief to Harry that he would never have to return to the Dursleys. There was still the matter of letting Dumbledore copy his more painful memories to bring to their hearing, but he knew Hermione would be there with him if he asked. Speaking of Hermione, he was glad to see that she was nearly well enough to walk without wrapping her joints. Her hand didn't hurt much at all any more, though she still had some trouble with stairs. She decided to stay in the hospital wing for a few more nights, but accompanied Harry almost everywhere else, from meals to classes, to a lovely walk on the grounds one evening.

"Hermione, I know it's kind of really cheesy... but I'm glad we're friends. I'm glad I met you. I really am. I'm so lucky to be your boyfriend." She smiled at him and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I'm glad we're friends, too," she said simply, before pulling him close and kissing him tenderly. "I'm lucky to be your girlfriend."

They were content just sitting together beside the lake, watching the sun go down, turning the water from blue, to gold, to red, and finally to black, while the sky looked like it was on fire before being finally extinguished by nightfall. They were quiet together, just enjoying time together. Both were glad to find a companion, a friend, perhaps even a love, at last.

It's over... don't throw stuff.

I know it was short and a bit cheesy. But it's done!

Merry Christmas, dear readers. Someday I suppose I'll go back and edit, but until then, enjoy this and always remember that you are blessed. Be well!


End file.
